Biker unter sich
by Lovelights
Summary: Sirius sitzt mal wieder allein in dem düsteren Haus am Grimmauldplatz, als sich ein Besuch anmeldet, mit dem er gar nicht gerechnet hat.
1. Suche nach einem Freund

**A/N:** Die Story war schon einmal in Joelis Account hier veröffentlicht. Wir haben etwas "handlichere" Stücke daraus gemacht, sprich: in kürzere Kapitel unterteilt. Sie ist recht bald nach der "Begegnung in Hogsmeade" angesiedelt.

Zur besseren Orientierung - die Biker treffen sich im November von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr (OotP).

**Pairing: **SB/GG (OC)

**Disclaimer: **Für dieses und alle anderen Kapitel gilt: Das Potterversum gehört uns nicht, wir machen kein Geld damit!

Georgia Gone, Daniel Lewin und Asteria Tonks dagegen sind unsere Erfindungen ;-)

* * *

_**Biker unter sich**_

_**1. Suche nach einem Freund**_

**Ich habe mir in den Kopf gesetzt, den Menschen kennenzulernen, der Severus' Leben und Gefühlswelt so nachhaltig bereichert. Aus verschiedenen Andeutungen habe ich mir zusammengereimt, dass dieser Typ in London lebt. Gut, London ist groß und es dürfte gar nicht so einfach werden, jemanden aufzutreiben, der sich dort versteckt hält. Ich habe hin- und herüberlegt, ob ich Snape fragen soll. Nein, besser nicht! Er braucht nicht zu wissen, dass meine Neugier meiner Zuneigung in nichts nachsteht.**

**Ein bisschen meiner Zuneigung gilt auch seinem Freund. Wenn der vollenden konnte, was ich angefangen habe, muss er schwer in Ordnung sein. Ich will ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen.**

**Eigentlich versuche ich mich zu beherrschen, aber einen Abend bin ich Severus gefolgt, als er das Schloss verließ, und konnte gerade noch das Bild in seinem Kopf erhaschen, von dem Ort, zu dem er apparieren wollte.**

**Seitdem nutze ich jeden freien Nachmittag, um London zu durchstreifen. Zu Fuß geht es mir zu langsam, im Auto bin ich zu sehr von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen, ich brauche den Wind um die Nase, um ihn wahrnehmen zu können. Also habe ich mich entschlossen, ein Motorrad zu kaufen und gegen ein kleines Entgelt in einem Nebenraum der Werkstatt unterzustellen. Es ist allemal wendiger als ein Auto und im Zweifelsfall kann ich mal schnell auf einem Bürgersteig Halt machen und mich genauer umsehen, oder vielmehr spüren.**

**Einen Stadtteil nach dem anderen habe ich systematisch abgesucht, bisher ohne Erfolg. An manchen Ecken habe ich verstärkt magische Aktivität aufspüren können, aber niemals war seine Aura dabei.**

**Habe gerade meine Stiefel angezogen, doch bevor ich den Nierengurt anlege, will ich noch einen Blick auf die Karte werfen, welcher Bezirk heute dran ist und wo ich dort Plätze finden kann, die vielleicht so aussehen, wie in der Erinnerung. Alles klar, jetzt weiß ich Bescheid. Jacke anziehen und Handschuhe, Helm aufsetzen und los geht's.**

**Der erste Platz war wieder einmal nichts, aber das Viertel sieht vielversprechend aus: Alte, heruntergekommene, ehemals herrschaftliche Häuser, das muss einmal eine bessere Gegend gewesen sein. Es erfasst mich eine innere Unruhe, vielleicht schaffe ich es heute.**

**Ich ordne mich wieder in den Verkehr ein und bin tatsächlich auf direktem Weg zu meinem nächsten Ziel. Zweimal umrunde ich den Platz im Kreisverkehr. Meine Aufregung wächst, aber es hilft nichts, ich muss absteigen und mir alles mit mehr Ruhe ansehen. Es kommt mir hier bekannt vor, aber irgendetwas scheint zu fehlen. Jedenfalls bin ich hier richtig, das fühle ich. So langsam bekomme ich Herzklopfen, das Ganze kommt schließlich einem Überfall gleich. Wie wird er wohl reagieren?**

**In aller Ruhe betrachte ich mir die Häuser. Etwas irritiert mich. Fange noch mal von vorne an. Wo ist die Nr. 12? Just in dem Moment erscheint ein verwitterter Eingang zwischen den angrenzenden Gebäuden. Das muss es sein!**

**Schnell steige ich die wenigen Stufen hinauf und ziehe an der Glocke. Während ich warte, setze ich den Helm ab und klemme ihn wie gewohnt unter den linken Arm. Von drinnen vernehme ich Schritte und urplötzlich hebt ein fürchterliches Geschrei an. Was geht denn hier ab?**

Hogsmeade ist schon wieder Wochen her, ich sehne mich verzweifelt nach ein bisschen frischer Luft und Sonne. Ich würde auch Regen in Kauf nehmen, ganz egal, nur raus hier und frei sein. Wieder spüren, dass ich noch lebe, nicht schon heimlich gestorben bin und nur mein Geist noch durch diese öden Hallen wandelt.

Natürlich, Leute kommen zu Besuch, Remus ist jetzt oft da, er spürt selbst, dass ich langsam verrückt werde, wenn ich ständig allein hier bin. Severus ist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, oder wenn, dann nur kurz. Zu kurz, um wirklich etwas von einander zu haben. Er hat viel zu tun, Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord beschäftigen ihn in seiner Freizeit, wenn er nicht gerade Hausaufgaben kontrolliert, Strafarbeiten überwacht oder Wolfsbann kocht.

Dumbledore meint, es wäre sicherer, dass Remus ihn auch weiterhin nimmt. Ich finde das idiotisch, er braucht das nicht mehr, er hat doch jetzt mich. Überhaupt geht Dumbledore mir mächtig auf den Geist in letzter Zeit. Er will nicht, dass ich das Haus verlasse, auf gar keinen Fall. War natürlich Pech, dass Malfoy mich auf dem Bahnhof gesehen und sich seinen Teil gedacht hat. Die Todesser wissen jetzt von meiner Hundetarnung. Trotzdem - ich könnte mich gut genug tarnen, ich bin schließlich Fachmann auf dem Gebiet. Aber nein, ich soll ja drinnen bleiben und langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlieren.

Heute ist es wieder mal absolut öde, rein gar nichts los. Ich hänge in der Bibliothek herum und überlege, womit ich die Zeit wohl totschlagen könnte, als es unverhofft an der Tür klingelt. Wer kann das denn sein? Ich erwarte keinen Besuch vor morgen Abend. Aber es muss ja eigentlich jemand vom Orden sein, niemand sonst kommt bis zur Tür durch die Sicherheitszauber. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und sehe eine schwere Maschine auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, direkt unter mir eine Gestalt, kurze Haare, breites Kreuz, schwarzes Leder und einen Helm unter dem Arm.

Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Hat Dumbledore sie in den Orden aufgenommen und mir nichts davon gesagt? Mama fängt wie üblich an zu schreien, das tut sie immer, wenn die Türglocke sie aus dem Schlaf reißt. Na bravo. Es kostet mich einige Mühe, sie wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor ich zur Tür gehe und die Riegel und Schlösser nacheinander öffne. Es ist ein zeitraubender, idiotischer Prozess und außer Dung kommt kaum jemand tagsüber auf diesem Weg. Als ich schließlich damit fertig bin und die Tür öffne, grinst sie mich selbstbewusst an und ich weiß im ersten Moment nicht, was ich sagen soll. Dieses spitzbübische Lächeln ist absolut ansteckend, ich grinse zurück und bitte sie herein.

**Ich wundere mich, weshalb das Öffnen der Tür so lange dauert. Aber klar doch, hier scheint jemand mehr als nur vorsichtig zu sein. Ich frage mich nur, wofür der ganze Aufwand gut sein soll. Na, wenn er meint, andere Leute haben auch ihre Macken. Die Tür geht auf und seine Ausstrahlung schlägt mir entgegen, wie eine Wolke wohlduftenden Parfums.**

**Wow, das ist ein Anblick. Er grinst mich an und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. Ich versuche höflich zu sein: "Hallo ... du ..." 'Hund' kann ich gerade noch verschlucken, das wäre nun wirklich nicht angemessen. Erst als ich direkt vor ihm stehe, kann ich seine Gesichtszüge richtig erkennen. Das ... ich habe dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen ... auf Fahndungsfotos. Jetzt verschlägt es mir wirklich die Sprache. Severus und ein Schwerverbrecher? Unmöglich, doppelt unmöglich, darauf würde sich der Tränkemeister niemals einlassen, auf gar keinen Fall, außerdem passt das überhaupt nicht mit dem zusammen, was ich empfinde.**

**"Bist du ... nicht der, den sie suchen?", stottere ich mir einen zurecht, ich glaub, ich werde sogar rot dabei, wie peinlich.**

„Hat Dumbledore dir nicht gesagt, wer ich bin?", frage ich nun doch ein wenig verwundert. Wie kann er sie herschicken, ohne ihr vorher zu sagen, was bzw. wen sie hier zu erwarten hat. Ich meine, ist er noch zu retten? Sie könnte panisch werden, mich angreifen … Ihre zarte Rosatönung und ihr verlegenes Gesicht machen sie ungemein sympathisch, sie wirkt jetzt weniger selbstbewusst und überlegen, mehr wie ein junges unerfahrenes Mädchen bei ihrem ersten Date.

**"Dumbledore? Dumbledore weiß, dass du hier bist?" ... und schlägt keinen Alarm? Ich verstehe langsam gar nichts mehr. Aber wenn der dieses Versteckspiel toleriert, muss irgendwo ein Riesenirrtum vorliegen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen kann und das sagt mir, dieser Mensch ist voll in Ordnung.**

**"Jetzt mal ganz langsam. Darf ich mich erst einmal vorstellen, meine Name ist Georgia Gone, so steht es jedenfalls in meinen Papieren."**

**Ich halte ihm die Hand hin, etwas förmlich, aber was soll's.**

**Da geht das Gezeter wieder los.**

Moment mal. Hier stimmt was nicht. Sie fragt mich, ob Dumbledore wüsste, dass ich hier bin? Ja, wo soll ich denn sonst sein, nachdem er mir strikt verboten hat, das Haus zu verlassen? Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas ganz gewaltig stinkt. Wie zum Geier hat sie das Haus gefunden, wenn er ihr die Adresse nicht gegeben und sie eingeladen hat?

Okay, mal langsam. Wenn sie ein Feind wäre, wüsste sie, wen sie besucht, oder nicht? Also ist sie … auf eigene Faust hier? Sie hat meine Hundetarnung durchschaut und wusste, dass ich zu Severus gehöre. Aber er kann sie nicht geschickt haben, denn der Zauber verhindert, dass ein anderer als Dumbledore das Geheimnis des Hauses preisgeben kann.

Jetzt stellt sie sich förmlich vor. Aber gleich mit Abstrichen. Wieso der Hinweis auf ihre Papiere? Ihr Name ist also nicht Georgia Gone. Den hat sie sich selbst gegeben. Okay, die Sache scheint spannend zu werden. Mama findet das auch. Sie schreit was zusammen, dass es mir sofort die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treibt. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie all diese Schimpfwörter nimmt. Anscheinend verbringt sie jede Minute, in der sie wach ist, damit, sich neue auszudenken.

Die selbsternannte Georgia wird blass, als sie hört, mit welchen Wörtern meine Mutter meine (und auch ihre) Anwesenheit quittiert. Sie hebt die Hand und streicht einmal durch die Luft. Mama verstummt. Ich schaue sie fassungslos an. Wie hat sie das gemacht?

„Danke. Ich bin Sirius Black - der, den sie suchen, jawohl. Und Sie sind offensichtlich nicht von Dumbledore geschickt worden. Freut mich trotzdem, Sie kennenzulernen", sage ich und reiche ihr die Hand. Da ist es wieder, dieses Kribbeln, nicht ganz so intensiv wie beim Ablecken ihrer Finger, aber nicht minder interessant. Ich betrachte sie eingehend, sehe, wie ihre Lippen zucken.

Es ist wie immer düster in der Halle, aber sie legt die verdammte Brille nicht ab. Tut sie nie, hat Severus gesagt. Sie mag ihre Gründe haben, anscheinend ist sie auf ihr Augenlicht auch nicht so sehr angewiesen wie andere Leute. Sie scheint andere Sinne zu haben, mit denen sie ihre Umwelt wahrnimmt.

Ich bin neugierig, was sie eigentlich will, wie sie mich gefunden hat, wie sie bis an mein Haus gekommen ist ohne Einladung.

„Würden Sie mich in die Küche begleiten und einen Tee mit mir trinken?", frage ich und versprühe ein bisschen Charme, damit sie nicht doch noch ausreißt, nachdem sie weiß, wer ich bin.

**Was dieses Portrait vom Stapel lässt, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich ihr meinen Blick androhen soll, wenn sie sich nicht beherrschen lernt? Dieses Angebot will ich ihr dann doch lieber unter vier Augen unterbreiten. Einstweilen möchte ich meine Ruhe haben, dem Ausdruck meines Gegenübers nach zu urteilen, hat er auch nichts dagegen. Sein Händedruck gefällt mir, genau richtig, bestimmt und ausdrucksstark, nicht wie ein toter Fisch und auch nicht so, dass einem die Knöchel krachen.**

**"Ja gerne doch", antworte ich fröhlich, ich kann nachvollziehen, wenn Gespräche jedweder Art nicht hier geführt werden sollten und lasse mich in die Küche geleiten. Als erstes suche ich einen Abstellplatz für den Helm und ziehe die Jacke aus. Black hängt sie neben der Tür an einen Haken.**

**"Entschuldige bitte mein unangemeldetes Erscheinen. Seit unserem Zusammentreffen in Hogsmeade bin ich bemüht, dich wiederzufinden. Ich habe fast ganz London nach einer Spur von dir abgesucht."**

**Ihm fallen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf, ich kann mir ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.**

**"Aber was bitte hat Dumbledore mit meinem Auftauchen zu tun? Irgendwas hat mir den starken Eindruck vermittelt, dass ihr eure Beziehungskiste sehr bedeckt haltet."**

**

* * *

**

Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig ...


	2. Ungeplante Entführung

_**2. Ungeplante Entführung**_

Sie kommt mit, ohne zu zögern, fühlt sich wie zu Hause. Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an McGonagall, wie sie hier mit völliger Selbstverständlichkeit ablegt und es sich bequem macht. Während ich Wasser aufsetze, eröffnet sie mir, dass sie ganz London nach mir abgesucht hat. Wieso? Ich merke, dass mir der Mund offen stehen geblieben ist und ich mache ihn schnell zu.

Jetzt kommt sie zur Sache. Es ist die Beziehung zu Severus, die sie hierher treibt. Und sie weiß nicht, dass mein Haus das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens ist, oder dass Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer ist. Nun, dann sollte ich vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt damit hausieren gehen.

„Irgendetwas?", frage ich schmunzelnd. „Nicht zufällig die Tatsache, dass ich als Hund gehe und so tue, als würde ich Severus zum ersten Mal sehen, wenn wir uns treffen?"

Sie kräuselt amüsiert die Lippen.

„Nun, bei dem Aufwand, den du treibst, könnte man in Versuchung geraten zu glauben, dass du … ein gesteigertes Interesse an ihm hast. Oder habe ich dich mit meiner Hunde-Performance so beeindruckt?"

Ich schenke ihr einen übertriebenen Schlafzimmerblick, der ihr ein lautes, fröhliches Lachen entlockt.

**"Deine Hunde-Performance war echt nicht schlecht, das gebe ich gerne zu. Trotzdem wusste ich, was in dir steckt, noch bevor wir uns berührt haben. Und von wegen so tun, als ob ihr euch zum ersten Mal seht, angebaggert hast du ihn, auf offener Straße. Zum Glück können die meisten Menschen nicht richtig hinsehen. Mir hat deine Dreistigkeit gefallen. Oder soll ich sagen eure? Mir kann doch keiner weismachen, das Ganze sei nicht geplant gewesen, ganz zufällig kommt Severus daher und begleitet mich und Daniel in den Ort. Wer's glaubt, wird selig. ****Und ja, Volltreffer, ich habe ein, wie sagtest du so schön, gesteigertes Interesse an ihm ... und an dir."**

Meine Güte, sie nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund.

„Ich mag es, wenn Frauen direkt zur Sache kommen", sage ich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und gieße das kochende Wasser über die Teeblätter. Wie süß, sie wird ein bisschen rot.

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf, interessierst du dich so für mich? Woher wusstest du, dass ich kein Hund bin?"

Ich beantworte mir die Frage selbst: „Du … hast es auch gespürt, nicht wahr? Dieses Prickeln, als wir uns berührt haben."

**Diese Feststellung überrascht mich dann doch ein bisschen, aber positiv.**

**"Ja ... sicher ... und ich habe deine Ausstrahlung wiedererkannt", gebe ich unumwunden zu, "Ich habe sie schon öfters an Severus wahrgenommen, das erste Mal noch vor den Sommerferien, als der Junge in seinem Inneren aufgehört hat zu weinen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, ihn aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Zuerst war ich nicht sonderlich angetan davon, dass es jemand anderem gelungen ist. Aber seitdem möchte ich dich kennenlernen. Weil ich den Verdacht habe, dass uns noch weit mehr verbindet, als unsere Zuneigung zu einem gewissen Tränkemeister."**

Jetzt werde ich doch wider Willen ein bisschen rot. Sie hat spüren können, wann wir uns das erste Mal freundschaftlich berührt haben, und mit Sicherheit auch jede andere unserer Zusammenkünfte an ihm wahrgenommen. Das ist mir jetzt seltsamerweise weitaus peinlicher, als ich je gedacht hätte. Doch ihre Worte gehen mir durch und durch. Ich habe etwas Positives bewirkt, ich habe … etwas in ihm geheilt, das kaputt war. Es geht ihm besser, seit wir zusammen sind, das hat sie gerade gesagt. Und das macht mich sehr froh. Natürlich weiß ich es, denn er hat es mir selbst gesagt und ich spüre es ja auch, aber es von jemand Außenstehendem bestätigt zu bekommen, ist trotzdem noch etwas anderes. Sie hat, wie ich geahnt habe, noch ganz andere Sinne.

Ich lächle sie an und nicke leicht: „Ja, du hast Recht, uns verbindet viel. Ich … mag ihn sehr. Und ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte dich auch kennenlernen, das war der Grund, warum wir uns das mit Hogsmeade ausgedacht haben … einer der Gründe. Severus hat mir viel von dir erzählt, ich war neugierig auf dich."

**Ich sehe ihm in die Augen, als er mir den Tee reicht. Meine Güte, was hat er nur für süße Grübchen, wenn er mich so anstrahlt. Als Junge muss er wirklich entzückend ausgesehen haben.**

**Der Gefängnisaufenthalt hat nicht viel davon übrig gelassen, aber es blitzt deutlich auf, wenn er so frech grinst. Dies tut er nur nicht allzu oft, fürchte ich, fühle ich. Er ist oft einsam, dies scheint ihm gar nicht gut zu bekommen. Selbst sein Freund, Vertrauter, Geliebter, was immer er auch für ihn ist, kann ihn nur selten besuchen kommen. Jede Art von Abwechslung scheint ihm herzlich willkommen zu sein.**

**Während ich an meiner Tasse nippe, überlege ich, ob es sich nicht einrichten lässt, ihn gelegentlich zu besuchen, eventuell bei schönem Wetter auch mal einen Ausflug zu wagen, wenn er sich auf die Maschine traut. Wagt er es überhaupt, diese Zuflucht zu verlassen? Das werde ich schon noch herausfinden.**

**"Er hat über mich gesprochen?" Ich bin ein bisschen verwundert. Ich dachte fast immer, dass ich für ihn viel zu muggelmäßig drauf wäre, um überhaupt nur erwähnt zu werden.**

**"Von dir hat er mir erst erzählt, als ich ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen habe, in dem Café. Nachdem du mit den Kindern abgezogen warst, hat er mir gestanden, dass du ihm sehr viel bedeutest."**

Unwillkürlich überzieht mich eine innere Wärme bei ihren Worten. Wie schön, dass er zu mir steht.

„Ja, er hat von dir gesprochen. Du scheinst ihn mächtig beeindruckt zu haben. Von mir darf er eigentlich gar nicht sprechen. Wie du ja bereits gemerkt hast, habe ich ein kleines Problem mit der Justizbehörde … ich bin gewissermaßen vogelfrei. Du scheinst aber nicht direkt besorgt darüber zu sein, dass ich gesucht werde?"

Ich lege den Kopf schief und flirte sie ein bisschen an.

„Hast du gar keine Angst, mir in diese Burg zu folgen?"

Mal schauen, ob sie so schlagfertig ist, wie sie vorgibt. Severus hat gesagt, man könne herrlich mit ihr streiten …

**"Ich ... und Angst haben?" Ich muss so heftig lachen, dass mir fast schwindelig wird.**

**"Nein, ich habe vor nichts und niemandem Angst", erkläre ich, als ich wieder Luft bekomme und mir Tränen aus den Augen wischen muss.**

**"Ich denke, es muss sich um einen großen Irrtum handeln. Erstens würde Dumbledore dich ausliefern, wenn du tatsächlich begangen hättest, was man dir zur Last legt. ****Zweitens hätte Severus sich niemals auf dich eingelassen. Drittens ist deine Aura viel zu weiss. Viertens, fünftens und sechstens, ich weiß mich meiner Haut zu wehren, darauf kannst du jede Wette abschließen."**

**Über den Tassenrand hinweg sehe ich das herausfordernde Blitzen in seinen Augen und das süffisante Spiel seiner Lippen. In Gedanken rate ich ihm davon ab, es auszuprobieren.**

**"Du musst wissen, es ging mir mal ganz ähnlich wie dir. Früher hatte ich ein paar sehr derbe Scherze drauf, mit ziemlich üblen Folgen, Jugendsünden halt. ****Eines Tages hatten jemand die Schnauze voll, sich von mir in die Suppe spucken zu lassen, und hat mir ein Reihe von Killern auf den Hals gehetzt. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich in der Dunkelheit zu verbergen, in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich habe einige Jahre im tiefsten Inneren einer Höhle zugebracht, lange nicht so komfortabel wie hier."**

**Ich schaue mich in der alten Küche um.**

**"Jedenfalls, als ich mich wieder ans Licht getraut habe, war von denen keiner mehr da. ****Meine Haut hat sich einigermaßen wieder ans Tageslicht angepasst, meine Netzhaut leider nicht. Nur dank der modernen Medizin und dieser Schutzmaßnahme ...", ich tippe an die Brille, "... kann ich wieder etwas sehen. Zum Beispiel, dass du versuchst, mit mir zu schäkern."**

Ich grinse sie an und zwinkere ihr schelmisch zu. Sie überrascht mich. Diese Lebensgeschichte klingt unglaublich, und wenn sie meiner nicht so überraschend ähnlich wäre, würde ich sie für eine Schwindlerin halten. Aber was sie sagt, klingt tatsächlich wie meine eigene Geschichte, mehr oder weniger.

„Scheint so, als hätten wir wirklich eine ganze Menge mehr gemein, als nur die Zuneigung zu einem gewissen Tränkemeister. Tut mir Leid, das mit deinen Augen. Da kann ich ja richtig von Glück reden. Mein Augenlicht haben sie mir wenigstens nicht genommen in Askaban. Und seit ich wieder hier bin, habe ich zumindest meine Bücher wieder, und ab und zu ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Insofern bin ich wirklich um einiges besser dran als du es gewesen bist."

Ich nehme einen Schluck Tee und denke, dass ich eigentlich keinen Grund zum Klagen habe. Abgesehen von der Langweile, der Einsamkeit, den üblen Erinnerungen, die in jedem Winkel dieses Hauses lauern und dem impertinenten Hauselfen, der - wenn man vom Teufel auch nur denkt - gerade zur Tür hereinschlurft.

**"Aber ich schätze, du hast am Anfang auch eine gewisse Lichtempfindlichkeit gehabt, die sich nach und nach wieder gebessert hat. Das ist vollkommen normal."**

**Als die Tür aufgeht, erschrecke ich ein wenig. Black hat nichts davon erwähnt, dass noch jemand im Haus ist. Ein uralter Hauself, der kaum die Füße hebt, kommt herein und murmelt unablässig vor sich hin. Er scheint weder seinen Herrn noch mich zu sehen. Wie in Trance benimmt er sich.**

**"Guten Tag", sage ich recht laut, um ihn in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. Das klappt auch, zumindest hebt er den Kopf. Seine Glubschaugen weisen in meine Richtung, dann beginnt er bewusst zu fokussieren und seine Körperhaltung strafft sich. Ahh, jetzt ist er wirklich bei uns.**

**"Guten Tag, Miss...", er verneigt sich steif.**

**"...Gone", ergänze ich, "aber bitte, lass das mit dem Verneigen. Ich begnüge mich mit einem normalen Maß an Höflichkeit."**

**Ich sehe fragend zu meinem Gastgeber hinüber, ob ich hoffentlich nicht die Etikette des Hauses verletzt habe. In seinem Gesicht wechselt der Ausdruck von Widerwillen zu Herausforderung.**

**"Miss Gone", wiederholt der Elf, einschließlich der Verbeugung.**

Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass Kreacher nicht in seine übliche Verhaltensweise, nämlich das Beschimpfen und Beleidigen meiner Gäste, verfällt. Er lässt normalerweise keine Gelegenheit aus, mich zu blamieren.

Aber eigentlich passt es in die ganze absurde Situation. Sie kommt hier her, ohne Einladung, ja sogar ohne das Wissen von Dumbledore, sie betritt mein Haus ohne Furcht vor dem Schwerverbrecher, der hier angeblich haust, sie fürchtet sich vor nichts und niemandem und sie kann Auren wahrnehmen, selbst wenn sie jemand anderem anhaften. Ich habe es hier mit einer sehr mächtigen magischen Erscheinungsform zu tun, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wo ich sie zuordnen soll.

„Das ist Kreacher, mein treusorgender Hauself", stelle ich den Dorn in meinem Fleisch vor. „Er sorgt dafür, dass ich mich in meinem Haus so richtig wohl fühle."

Dabei schaue ich auf ihn herunter und bedeute mit den Augen, dass er sich verdünnisieren soll. Er schießt ein paar sehr giftige Blicke auf mich ab.

„Hat der Herr noch einen Wunsch?", fragt er dann scheinheilig und pseudo-loyal.

„Nur den einen, aber den wirst du mir sowieso nicht erfüllen. Ich schlage vor, du schaust mal auf dem Dachboden vorbei und versuchst, die Spinnen unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Wie der Herr wünscht", murmelt er, doch er wagt tatsächlich nicht, den üblichen Anhang an den Satz laut auszusprechen. Bin fast geneigt, sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht bei mir einziehen will.

Als er aus der Tür ist, nehme ich den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Ich schaue sie an und bei ihrer Brille fällt es mir sofort wieder ein. "Lichtempfindlich. Oh ja. Die erste Zeit war unangenehm. Die Augen haben eine Weile gebraucht, sich wieder an das Tageslicht zu gewöhnen. Das Fell hat meine Haut aber vor Verbrennungen gut geschützt."

Ich lächle sie an und betrachte ihre Haut. Sie ist hell, wahrscheinlich muss sie sich immer noch in Acht nehmen vor zu viel Sonne.

Der Ledergeruch, der zart herüber weht, erinnert mich an etwas anderes.

„Du fährst die Maschine, die da draußen auf dem Gehweg parkt, nehme ich an? Ziemlich geiles Geschoss, so auf den ersten Blick. Hast du sie schon lange?"

**Ich finde es seltsam, dass er überhaupt einen Hauselfen hat, sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Aber wenn dies sein Haus ist, gehört das Wesen wohl schon lange zum Inventar. Dass die beiden im Dauerkrieg liegen, ist offensichtlich. Der arme Kerl, das ganze Haus, mit allem was darinnen ist, scheint sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Was könnte es Schlimmeres geben. Es würde mich zwar reizen, mehr darüber zu erfahren, aber ich möchte nicht auch noch in dieser Wunde rumbohren und bin ganz froh, dass er das Thema wechselt.**

**"Nein, diese Maschine habe ich mir erst vor zwei Monaten gekauft. Sie ist jetzt meine siebte und groß genug, um den Autofahrern Respekt abzugewinnen."**

**Ich verrate ihm lieber nicht, wie alt mein Führerschein ist, ich will nicht, dass er anfängt, mein Alter nachzurechnen.**

**"Ich bin kein Geschwindigkeitsfreak oder so. Aber ich finde es einfach geil, wenn einem der Fahrtwind um die Nase weht, wenn man dieses Feeling von Geschwindigkeit ganz hautnah erleben kann. Und natürlich hat das ganz andere Kurvenverhalten schon seinen Kick. Kennst du dich damit aus?"**

**Ich sehe diesen träumerischen Blick in seinem Augen, er scheint geradezu Verlangen nach einem Ausritt zu haben. Wie gut, dass ich in den Packtaschen noch eine Montur dabei habe, als hätte ich es geahnt.**

Sie fängt an, mir vom Fahrtwind vorzuschwärmen, mich überfällt eine ganz große Sehnsucht … einmal wieder die Flügel ausbreiten und hinaus in die Welt. Was hat es für einen Sinn, sein Leben fortzusetzen, wenn man nichts sieht als alte Tapeten und Mauersteine.

„Ja, ein bisschen was verstehe ich davon. Ich hatte mal 'ne Harley, hab ihr das Fliegen beigebracht."

Ich grinse, als ich an den genialen (und völlig illegalen) Coup denke, mit dem ich sie zum Fliegen gebracht habe. Gott sei Dank hat Arthur Weasley auch damals schon im Büro für Muggelartefakte gearbeitet. Ich hab ihm die Formel für das Flugmodul gegeben, dafür hat er meine Akte verschwinden lassen.

„Ich würde wahnsinnig gern mal wieder Cruisen gehen. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich einiges dafür geben, hier mal wieder rauszukommen und ein bisschen Wind in den Haaren zu spüren …"

**"Also ... wir haben zwar einen ungewöhnlich milden November, aber ich würde dir doch raten, einen Helm aufzusetzen und dich warm einzupacken."**

**Ich grinse von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Wenn du so gütig wärst, mich noch mal an meine Koffer ranzulassen? Ich glaube, ich hätte das Richtige dabei ... für eine kleine Spritztour."**

Mir bleibt schon wieder fast der Mund offen stehen. Sie will mich entführen! Aber ich glaube sie inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie mir nichts Böses will. Ich gehe sogar so weit, zu vermuten, dass sie mich mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen würde, solange ich in ihrer Obhut bin. Der Marauder in mir jubelt laut auf bei dem Gedanken, alle Vorschriften zu missachten und auszufliegen, Gefahr hin oder her.

„Meine Mama hat immer gesagt, ich soll nicht mit Fremden mitgehen", sage ich mit Fistelstimme und mache dabei unschuldige Klein-Mädchen-Augen. Dann jedoch setze ich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf und sage: „Aber das macht die Sache erst richtig interessant."

Lachend leere ich meine Teetasse in einem Zug.

**"Na, mein Kleiner, wenn das so ist?" Ich streichele ihm über die Wange. "Da kann man nichts machen", erwidere ich in einem übertrieben bedauerlichen Ton.**

**Einen Augenblick später schütteln wir uns vor Lachen, ich mache den Vorschlag, sie sicherheitshalber zu fragen, wenn wir durch die Halle kommen. Sirius prustet fast seinen Tee quer über den Tisch. Meine Tasse ist auch schnell geleert.**

**Ich fummele die Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche und wir gehen zurück zur Haustür. Wieder diese ganze Prozedur, jetzt kann ich es verstehen, dass er sich wirklich gut schützen muss.**

**Mit wenigen Schritten habe ich den Bürgersteig überquert, noch schneller ist der Koffer aus seiner Halterung gelöst und schon bin ich wieder bei ihm, gleich ist auch alles wieder abgeriegelt.**

**In der Küche angekommen, lege ich den Koffer auf den Tisch und schließe auf. Bedeutungsvoll langsam hebe ich den Deckel an, als handele es sich um das Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Lebens.**

**"Ich habe hier einen von den neuen Thermo-Anzügen. Der sieht zwar nicht ganz so verwegen aus wie eine Lederkluft und mit Sicherheit wird er dir ein bisschen weit sein, aber dafür hält er wirklich warm. Das Material ist eine neue Erfindung, sehr abriebfest, falls man sich doch mal hinlegt, beziehungsweise über den Asphalt schliddert."**

**Die Stiefel stelle ich einfach auf den Boden, lege ein Paar Handschuhe auf den Tisch, eine Sturmhaube und einen Nackenschutz daneben. Aus einer Innentasche hole ich noch ein technisches Gerät.**

**"Und das hier ist ein sogenanntes Headset, damit können wir uns auch während der Fahrt verständigen, ohne uns die Seele aus dem Leib schreien zu müssen. ****Du solltest etwas Bequemes und Wärmendes unterziehen, sieht so aus, als wäre deine natürliche Isolierung nicht besonders gut ausgeprägt."**

**Vielsagend klatsche ich auf meinen Hintern und zucke ein wenig mit den Schultern, ist ja nicht als Vorwurf gemeint und ich weiß, an dieser Stelle könnte es ein bisschen weniger bei mir sein.**

Es reizt mich durchaus, es ihr nachzutun. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich etwas gegen weibliche Rundungen, auch wenn meine Partner immer etwas magersüchtig wirken. Ich suche sie mir nicht nach der Figur aus, das ist reiner Zufall. Meinetwegen könnten sie alle ein bisschen besser gepolstert sein. Gerade Remus macht mir da manchmal richtig Sorgen.

Ihre Fürsorglichkeit lässt mich ganz warm werden von innen.

„Okay, ich zieh noch ein paar warme Schichten an", sage ich und verschwinde mit dem Teil in meinem Zimmer. Sie hat ja wirklich alles dabei, als hätte sie es geplant, mich mitzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte mir das jetzt doch zu denken geben … ach Unsinn. Ich habe ihre Finger geleckt! Ich bin gespannt, wohin sie mich entführen wird.

Schnell ziehe ich warme Unterwäsche, Wollsocken und meinen dicksten Pulli an, Jeans und darüber dieses Thermodings. Sieht ja schon komisch aus, aber es hält mächtig warm, soviel kann man schon mal sagen.

Headset … was es alles gibt! Die Muggel sind schon ganz schön pfiffig, das muss man ihnen lassen. Ich fand immer schon eine Kombination aus Muggeltechnologie und Magie ideal. Leider stand ich mit diesem Standpunkt in der ganzen Familie allein da. Kein Wunder, dass wir immer noch mit Gaslicht arbeiten und der Herd mit Holz befeuert wird. Wie im vorletzten Jahrhundert. Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben Zeit ihres Lebens den Fuß niemals in eine U-Bahn gesetzt, geschweige denn ein Motorrad bestiegen. Selbst Schuld.

Ich komme mollig verpackt wieder herunter und fühle mich wie ein Astronaut. Fehlt nur noch der Helm, dann ist die Verkleidung perfekt. Sie hat sich inzwischen auch wieder in ihre Kluft geworfen und sieht schon ganz schön … ungezähmt aus. Wir grinsen uns breit an, als Mama im Flur auf uns herabsieht und ihre Augen immer größer werden.

* * *

Keine Angst, es geht noch eine Weile weiter ... 


	3. Unerlaubter Ausflug

_**3. Unerlaubter Ausflug**_

**Ich schau mir den Kerl an, der da die Treppe heruntergestiefelt kommt, und muss schon ein wenig schmunzeln. Ganz unmerklich lasse ich den Kombi ein wenig schrumpfen, das sieht zum Einen viel besser aus, zum Anderen sitzt jetzt auch der Rückenprotektor da, wo er hingehört. Außerdem lasse ich es mir nicht nehmen, ihm das Headset anzulegen und den Genickschutz. Aber ich stelle fest, noch weiter an ihn heran sollte ich mich nicht wagen, die Versuchung, seinen Flirtattacken zu erliegen, ist doch gewaltig, gerade wenn er mich so angrinst und diese wirklich süßen Grübchen zeigt. Als zusätzliche Tarnung bekommt er noch eine stark spiegelnde Sonnenbrille.**

**Habe mich in der Wartezeit auch wieder eingepackt. Der Koffer steht bereit, wir setzen die Sturmhauben auf. Auf Unbeteiligte dürften wir jetzt ganz schön beängstigend wirken, das macht bitteschön gar nichts.**

**Das Portrait beäugt uns sehr kritisch, es scheint ihr überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, dass ich ihr die Lippen zusammengeklebt und sie auf stumm geschaltet habe.**

**"Wir machen mal eine kleine Tour. Keine Ahnung, wann wir wiederkommen, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde auf Ihren Sohn gut Acht geben."**

**Sie wird noch wütender und fuchtelt wie wild mit den Händen herum. Tut mir leid, ich kann's nicht lassen, zwei winzigen Bewegungen meines Zeigefingers und auch die halten still. Ich kann schon ganz schön gemein sein, ich weiß. Von Sirius' Seite spüre ich nur Genugtuung, na ja, und ein paar Stunden stillhalten, wird ihr bestimmt nicht schaden. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was normalerweise in diesem Haus an erzieherischen Maßnahmen angewandt wurden.**

**Während Sirius sich mit der Haustür befasst, befestige ich den einen Koffer, aus dem anderen hole ich den zweiten Helm und klappe die Fußrasten für den Sozius aus.**

**Sirius Helm aufsetzen ... mich auf die Kiste schwingen ... Sirius aufsitzen ... Headset am Ohr anbringen ... Helm aufsetzen ... Zündschlüssen auf Startposition ... E-Start drücken ... und woaaaaaa, was für ein Geräusch dieser langsam blubbernde Motor von sich gibt.**

**"Den Komfort kennst Du von Deiner Harley nicht! Und jetzt bitte gut festhalten, aber dass Dir ja nicht einfällt, in meinen Taschen zu kramen, während der Fahrt! Und bitte denk dran, immer über die Schulter schauen, wo die Kurve hinführt."**

**Er legt seine Arme um meinen Bauch. Mann, fühlt sich das gut an. Ich checke noch mal, dass er seine Füße ordnungsgemäß auf die Rasten gestellt hat. Seitenständer einklappen. Blinker setzen und Gang reinschmeißen geht fast gleichzeitig. Vorsichtig Gas geben, Kupplung kommen lassen und schon befinden wir uns mitten im Verkehr. Eine Ehrenrunde um den Platz und dann ab auf's Land.**

Das satte Brummen des Motors und die leichte Vibration unter meinem Hintern lässt mein Herz höher schlagen. Freiheit, für einen goldenen Nachmittag. Es fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Ich rücke ihr ein bisschen dichter auf die Pelle als es vielleicht nötig wäre, aber einen anderen Menschen ganz nah bei sich zu haben ist ein Privileg, das ich auch nur selten genieße im Moment. Es sind ja genügend Schichten zwischen uns, damit es nicht zu peinlich wird. Sie fährt sehr umsichtig los, gibt genaue Anweisungen. Ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, denn ich saß früher immer vorne am Lenker.

Nur zwei- oder dreimal haben James oder Remus das Lenken übernommen, aber sie mochten es beide nicht sonderlich. James konnte nicht verstehen, wie man ein Motorrad einem Besen vorziehen könne und Remus ist gefahren wie seine Großmutter, er würde lieber laufen und das Ding schieben als damit schnell zu fahren. Es mag sein Wolfsblut sein, das da durchkommt. Er ist eigentlich kein Schisser, aber mit der Geschwindigkeit hat er es nicht so. Er fliegt ungerne, hasst Portschlüssel und beim Flooen wird ihm oft schlecht. Er mag es, wenn seine Füße beide auf dem Boden sind, so ist er nun mal.

Trotzdem waren wir oft genug mit der Maschine unterwegs. Er hat die Augen zugemacht und sich an meinen Rücken geschmiegt, so wie ich jetzt an Georgias. Dann war für ihn alles okay, und ich kann es nachvollziehen, es fühlt sich irgendwie nett an. Nicht, dass ich die Augen schließen würde, da müsste man mir viel Geld dafür geben. Ich genieße es, wie die Landschaft an uns vorbeirauscht.

**"Den öden Stadtverkehr haben wir bald hinter uns", spreche in mein Mikro, "Ich dachte, wir nehmen ein kurzes Stück Autobahn in Richtung Süden. Da können wir ein bisschen aufdrehen, maximal 140 dürfte reichen. Wie wäre es dann mit einer schnuckeligen, kurvenreichen Landstraße? ****Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, können wir unterwegs eine kleine Rast machen und so was herrlich dekadentes wie Pizza essen. Was hältst Du davon?"**

**Ich spüre, wie sehr er sich festhält, gut so, ich mag es, wenn ich deutlich mitbekomme, ob jemand die Bewegungen der Maschine 'richtig' mitmacht oder nicht.**

Ich liebe schnuckelige, kurvenreiche Landstraßen und Pizza.

„Abgemacht", stimme ich zu. Wir lassen London hinter uns, die Luft wird deutlich besser außerhalb, obwohl ich den Mief so gewöhnt bin, dass ich ihn kaum noch wahrnehme, nur wenn eine deutliche Veränderung eintritt, so wie jetzt. Auf der Autobahn dreht sie mal richtig auf und zeigt, was in der Maschine steckt. Hei, was ein Spaß. Schade, dass man mit dem Ding nicht fliegen kann. Vielleicht frage ich sie mal, ob ich die Maschine entsprechend umrüsten soll … irgendwo habe ich die Formel bestimmt noch. Aber tagsüber geht das sowieso nicht. Zu schade, diese blöden Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der Magie sind echt die reinste Spaßbremse.

Bald schon sind wir auf besagter Landstraße und das Tempo wird etwas gemäßigter. Man muss hier doch gelegentlich Rücksicht auf Rentner und Schafherden nehmen, besser man fährt umsichtig, besonders wenn man nicht zur Not abheben und die Hindernisse überfliegen kann.

In einem kleinen Nest nahe der Küste machen wir Halt. Die Dörfer haben hier schon einen gewissen, beinahe mediterranen Charme, besonders wenn die Sonne so schön scheint wie heute. Die Pizzeria am Ortseingang ist unsere, beschließen wir einstimmig.

**Trotzdem mache ich eine kleine Runde durch den Ort und versuche Anzeichen fremder Magie aufzuspüren. Nichts zu finden, ich bin beruhigt. Wir steuern langsam auf das kleine Lokal zu, ich stelle die Kiste lieber nicht direkt vor den Eingang.**

**"Geh schon mal rein und bestell bitte eine Cola für mich."**

**Bei aller Risikobereitschaft, will ich doch lieber einen Kreis um das Häuschen ziehen. Nicht dass wir während des Essens von irgendjemandem aufgespürt und gestört werden. So viel Vorsicht muss sein.**

**Viel Auswahl an Tischen gibt es nicht, aber ich glaube, Sirius hat den mit der hübschesten Aussicht besetzt.**

**"Wunderbar, nicht wahr?", frage ich während ich mich aus der Jacke schäle. Er kämpft noch mit dem Overall, aber strahlt mich so glücklich an. Da muss einem ja das Herz aufgehen.**

„Absolut. Ich muss mich wirklich bei dir bedanken."

Verrückt - ich stelle mir gerade bildlich vor, was Severus dazu sagen würde, wenn er uns jetzt sähe. Oh, vielleicht lasse ich das lieber, ich kann die Zornesblitze in seinen Augen fast körperlich spüren. Er wäre erschüttert über meinen Leichtsinn, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass er Georgia voll vertraut. Aber er kennt sie ja nun auch schon ein paar Jahre, ich erst ein paar Stunden. Tatsache ist, man kann sich in jedem Menschen irren, auch wenn man ihn schon Jahre kennt. Und wenn man als Gegenmaßnahme niemandem vertraut, ist man ein armes, einsames Schwein, gefangen in den eigenen Ängsten. Das war nie meine Art.

Der Overall ist ein bisschen widerspenstig, aber schließlich habe ich mich herausgewunden und hänge ihn an einen Haken. Der Kellner kommt und bringt die Cola. Wir bestellen unser Essen, danach haben wir wieder Gelegenheit, uns zu „beschnüffeln", ganz zwanglos und auf neutralem Boden.

„Und du kümmerst dich also um Daniel. Er macht einen ziemlich selbstbewussten Eindruck. Seit wann seid ihr beiden zusammen?"

Sie macht ein etwas komisches Gesicht und ich korrigiere mich schnell.

„Ich meine, wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?"

**"Daniel hatte vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren einen ziemlich üblen Unfall gehabt. Er war in der Reha und hat dort schon drei Therapeuten verschlissen mit seinen heftigen Wutausbrüchen. Dabei sind ein paar sehr merkwürdige Sachen passiert. Von den anderen wollte keiner mehr freiwillig mit ihm arbeiten. Ich hatte gerade erst angefangen bei der RLSB²) und hatte den Eindruck, er wäre eine sehr interessante Aufgabe, da habe ich mich gemeldet. So einen schwierigen Patienten wollte man mir als Berufsanfänger nicht gleich zumuten. Wie man sieht, haben wir uns durchgesetzt."**

**Ich schiebe mir einen Bissen in den Mund und muss beim Kauen schon wieder grinsen.**

**"Das mit dem Selbstbewusstsein ... ich frage mich nur, wo er das her hat ..." ****Sehr leise fahre ich fort: "Dein Führhund-Performance war wirklich spitze. Er ist hin und weg von den neuen Möglichkeiten. Wenn Du mal einen Job suchst, sag bitte Bescheid!"**

Ich grinse versonnen vor mich hin.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht. Und es hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, in die _Drei Besen_ reinzukommen und ein paar Freunde zu treffen, ganz nebenbei etwas über Regentänze und Gesangsunterricht zu erfahren … oder konspirativen Nachhilfeunterricht. Ich komme auf das Jobangebot aber gerne zurück, falls ich mal wieder dringend Auslauf brauche."

**Plötzlich fällt mir ein ganz bestimmter Umstand ein: "Darf ich Dir mal eine Frage stellen? ... Was hast du mit dem Mädchen?"**

„Mädchen? Was für ein Mädchen?"

Im ersten Moment bin ich etwas durcheinander, dann durchzuckt mich der Gedanke, alles abzustreiten. Aber es ist unsinnig, wie mir klar wird, als ich ihre Lippen betrachte, die eindeutig „Verarsch-mich-nicht" sagen, auch ohne ein Wort.

Ich hole tief Luft und seufze, denn es ist eine Sache, mit der ich nicht hausieren gehen möchte. Ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf, als Vater so eine Niete zu sein.

„Ich wollte sie auch gerne kennenlernen, weil sie … eine Verwandte ist, die ich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, als sie noch fast ein Baby war. Wollte mal sehen, was so aus ihr geworden ist. Ihre Mutter ist meine Cousine."

Das reicht, denke ich mal, und ist noch nicht mal gelogen. Mein Herz wird schwer dabei, denn ich würde gerne der Welt entgegenschleudern: Seht her, das ist meine Tochter. Aber … genau genommen habe ich nicht allzu viel dazu beigetragen, dass etwas aus ihr geworden ist. Es ist Andromedas und Teds Verdienst, nicht meiner. Ich starre einen Moment lang zum Fenster hinaus, um die Enttäuschung über mein eigenes Versagen zu vertreiben und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

**"Oh Mann, bin ich ein Trottel, da hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können. Zumindest jetzt, da ich Dich live erlebe. Ja, es gibt da eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit, vor alle Dingen, wenn ihr lacht. ****Daniel hat mir berichtet, dass die kleine Clique versucht hat, ihn über mich auszufragen."**

**Ich muss einfach darüber schmunzeln.**

**"Stell Dir vor, alle sind sie seinem Vorschlag gefolgt und zum Tanzen gekommen."**

Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich an das entrüstete Protestgehabe der Ravenclaws denke, und wie Daniel und Asteria sie bei ihrer Ehre zu packen versucht haben. Anscheinend ist es ihnen gelungen, spätestens nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine noch in die gleiche Kerbe geschlagen haben.

* * *

**²) Royal London Society for the Blind**

* * *

... und es geht noch weiter ... 


	4. Kleine Geheimnisse

_**4. Kleine Geheimnisse**_

**"Na ja, seit diese schreckliche Frau vom Ministerium in der Schule rumschnüffelt, gibt es nicht mehr viel Abwechslung - weder für die Schüler noch für das Personal. ****Die ganze Stimmung ist irgendwie vergiftet, jeder scheint jedem zu misstrauen – es ist ... schrecklich. Meine Ausflüge nach London ... ich brauche sie mittlerweile als kleine Fluchten vor der ständigen Beobachtung."**

Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Es klingt fast wie damals, im ersten Krieg. Das Misstrauen war allgegenwärtig und hat die Atmosphäre selbst unter Freunden vergiftet, ein normales Zusammenleben war fast unmöglich. Kaum taucht dieser Bekloppte wieder auf, geht die Chose von vorne los. Ich könnte schreien vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Nichts hat sich geändert.

**"Ich bin mir sicher, dass die im Ministerium alles auf den Kopf gestellt haben, um auch nur eine Spur von Informationen über mich aufzutreiben. Sie werden auch nicht mehr herausbekommen haben als Dumbledore und sein Spion."**

**Ihm fällt beinahe der Bissen aus dem Mund, als ich dieses Wort erwähne.**

**"Ja, ich denke, der Schulleiter hat Snape auf mich angesetzt, um mehr über mich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er von sich aus angefangen hätte, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen, so normal, wie ich mich dort gebe."**

**Heute habe ich mehr von mir Preis gegeben, als in den letzten 100 oder 200 Jahren zusammen, hoffentlich wird mir das nicht zum Nachteil ausgelegt.**

**"Apropos Sirius, ... keiner hat bis jetzt so viel von mir mitbekommen wie Du ... und ich bitte Dich, dass das auch so bleibt. Severus habe ich nach unserem Zusammentreffen einige winzige Andeutungen gemacht, als Pfand sozusagen für mein Wissen über Eure Beziehung. Ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass er von Anfang an einiges für sich behalten hat. Oft kommt es mir so vor, als ob Albus versucht, mich mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren, ohne Erfolg allerdings. Wenn ich nicht will, hat keiner eine Chance, auch nur andeutungsweise hinter mein Geheimnis zu kommen."**

Jetzt fühle ich mich so richtig wie ein Verschwörer. Oh ja, ein Geheimnis vor Dumbledore zu hüten, ist DIE Herausforderung schlechthin. Er scheint alles zu wissen - oder zumindest zu ahnen, aber vielleicht beruht dieser Ruf ja auch nur darauf, dass er oft zufällig oder intuitiv zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort ist.

Von mir und Severus weiß er jedenfalls nichts, genauso wenig wie er darüber Bescheid gewusst hat, dass sich direkt unter seiner Nase drei illegale Animagi befanden, die in jeder Vollmondnacht unerlaubt das Schulgelände verlassen und sich im Verbotenen Wald herumgetrieben haben. Doktor Allwissend verliert eben hin und wieder doch den Faden in seinem Labyrinth aus Geheimnissen. Die Vorstellung gefällt mir - macht ihn irgendwie menschlicher und gibt mir das Gefühl, ein bisschen größer zu sein, dadurch dass seine Omnipotenz ein bisschen zusammenschrumpft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ich vertraue dir, obwohl ich dich kaum kenne. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht in mein Haus gelassen. Du wirst mich nicht verpetzen und ich dich auch nicht."

Eine Weile lang beschäftige ich mich mit meiner Pizza und denke über deine Worte nach.

„Was ich allerdings gerne von dir wissen würde: Hat Dumbledore nie versucht, dich für den Orden zu rekrutieren? Ich meine, ich habe gleich gespürt, dass du mehr auf dem Kasten hast, als du öffentlich zugibst. Und ich weiß, dass du die Alten Rituale praktizierst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das entgangen ist. Du wärst sicher eine große Bereicherung für … unsere Sache."

**Ich muss grinsen über sein Versprechen und als er das mit dem Einlassen erwähnt. Ich sollte ihm wohl nicht gleich verraten, dass ich jederzeit ein- und ausgehen könnte, wenn ich nur wollte, und mögen sie diesen Ort noch so gut vor der Welt verborgen haben.**

**"Hmm? Was für ein Orden? Wovon sprichst Du?", jetzt bin ich ganz schön geplättet, "Und woher weißt Du von ...? Ach natürlich, Severus hat Dir vom Mitsommermorgen erzählt. ****Aber wie ich schon erwähnt habe, niemand bekommt etwas mit, es sei denn, ich will, dass er oder sie es erfahren sollen."**

**Ich merke schon, ich muss noch ein bisschen weiter ausholen.**

**"Das Tanzen und Singen habe ich nach außen hin ganz harmlos aufgezogen. Die Schüler lernen Lieder und Choreographien und erfreuen sich an der Bewegung und der Musik, das ist es größtenteils. Ich bestimme, wann sie so weit sind, dass ich ihnen den Sinn dieser Übungen verrate. ****Dumbledore weiß nach wie vor kaum mehr von mir, als dass ich das Schloss sehen kann und dass Fawkes ausgesprochen nervös auf mich reagiert."**

So, Fawkes reagiert also nervös auf sie? Das wird ja immer interessanter. Ich frage mich, was mir das jetzt sagen soll … irgendwie macht es sie unheimlich, obwohl ich sie so mag. Andererseits hat sie selbst zugegeben, dass sie früher anders war.

Ich war auch anders. Ich hab mir wenige Gedanken darum gemacht, ob andere Leute unter meinen Streichen leiden. Ich fand es lustig. Über die Gefühle der Opfer oder auch die Gefahren, in die ich sie gebracht habe, habe ich damals wenig nachgedacht. Manche Dinge rächen sich erst sehr viel später - zum Beispiel, dass ich oft nicht besonders nett zu Peter war.

Vielleicht weiß Fawkes ein paar Dinge über sie - als Phönix dürfte er ein paar Jährchen, oder sagen wir mal Jahrhunderte auf dem Buckel haben. Er spürt vielleicht diese Makel, die ihrer Aura anhaften, so wie ich sie gespürt habe, als ich ihre Finger leckte. Ich frage mich, wie sich meine wohl anfühlt … immerhin habe ich auch das eine oder andere auf meinem Gewissen lasten - selbst wenn ich dafür gebüßt habe.

Ob ich es wagen darf, ihr vom Orden zu erzählen? Dumbledore und Severus haben es offensichtlich nicht getan. Aber wieso nicht? Sind die wirklich so blind? Gut, sie sagt, nur diejenigen, die sie lässt, können sehen, was in ihr steckt. Warum lässt sie mich? Ich nehme es mal als ein Zeichen ihres Vertrauens.

„Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte, das mit dem Orden. Ich stecke in dieser Geschichte mittendrin, deshalb denke ich, habe ich ein Recht, dir das alles zu erzählen. Aber vielleicht ist hier nicht der richtige Ort für solche Geschichten. Besser, wir reden irgendwo in Ruhe darüber, wo uns keiner belauschen kann. Vielleicht bei mir?"

**Auch ein Ungeübter könnte erkennen, wie es hinter Sirius' Stirn arbeitet. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht verkehrt, ihm alles auf einmal zu erklären und zu zeigen? Aber kann er mich dann immer noch so sehen, wie ich heute bin? Das, was ich aus mir gemacht habe. Oder sieht er dann vielmehr das, was alle Welt glaubt von dem Geschöpf zu wissen, welches ich vor langer Zeit war? Nein, es ist noch nicht an der Zeit! Erst wenn er sich an die heutige Georgia gewöhnt hat und mich zu kennen glaubt, kann ich es wirklich wagen. Vielleicht wird es auch niemals nötig sein, das wäre mir schon das Liebste.**

**"Du hast Recht, dies sollten wir besser unter uns ausmachen. Rein theoretisch hätten wir bis morgen früh Zeit. Ich meine, ich bin schon groß und darf ganz lange aufbleiben, auch wenn die Sonne schon untergegangen ist."**

**Dass ich ihm dabei treudoof zublinker, kann er zwar nicht sehen, aber er weiß es bestimmt auch so.**

**Jedenfalls sieht er im ersten Moment verdutzt aus, schließlich lacht er wieder herzlich.**

Sie ist wirklich 'ne Marke. So, wie sie mich jetzt ansieht, weiß ich ganz genau, dass sie schäkert. Frech wie Hundeschnauze und gar nicht verlegen. So gefällt sie mir. Hmm, muss das eine Show gewesen sein, als sie und Severus das erste Mal aufeinander geprallt sind - der Meister der versteckten Spitzen und die Dame mit der groben Kelle.

Ich fühle mich fast wieder wie in der Schule. Sie wäre auf jeden Fall eine perfekte Ergänzung für unser Marauder-Team gewesen. Ich ergreife ihre Hand, sie ist kräftig und sehr warm. Wieder spüre ich dieses leichte Prickeln.

„Du führst mich schwer in Versuchung", lache ich sie an. „Hast du noch Lust auf einen Nachtisch oder Espresso?"

**In Versuchung führen? Ich? Oh, oh, Georgia, jetzt hast Du Dich ausnahmsweise ungewollt zweideutig ausgedrückt.**

**"Okay, ich nehme die Versuchung zurück, aber reden können wir doch, oder?"**

**Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt nicht mit Anlauf ins Fettnäpfchen gerannt. Nun, ich werde es früh genug herausbekommen.**

**"Entschuldige bitte, ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen ..."**

**Er grinst immer noch. Uff, 1 : 0 für Sirius Black, das bringt ihm viele Punkte bei mir ein. Wir werden in Zukunft viel Spaß miteinander haben und ich freue mich auf diese Art von Schlagabtausch.**

**"Cappuccino wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir einen langen Abend vor uns haben."**

**Ich drücke noch einmal leicht seine Hand und spüre, wie sehr er die Wärme genießt, ja, regelrecht in sich aufsaugt. Ist schon recht, ich hab mehr als genug davon.**

Ich muss lachen, sie ist süß, wenn sie mir so auf die Schippe springt. Ich glaube, ich habe seit Hogsmeade nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Ich bestelle einen Cappuccino für sie und einen doppelten Espresso für mich.

„Klar können wir reden, die ganze Nacht lang, wenn du willst. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass uns niemand stören wird."

Ich überschlage noch einmal die bekannten Termine.

„Nein, falls nichts Unvorhergesehenes passiert, sind wir alleine. Abgesehen natürlich von Kreacher. Manchmal bin ich sogar dankbar, dass der kleine Stinker da ist. So sehr er mich hasst und drangsaliert, ich glaube, wenn ich mich nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen müsste, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch anfangen, Stimmen zu hören."

Ich denke an Remus, der manchmal nicht merkt, wenn er sich laut mit seinem Wolf streitet. Ich mache mir dann schon Sorgen um ihn, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er verrückt ist. Nicht verrückter als ich jedenfalls.

**"Aha, Dein Mitbewohner heißt also Kreacher, passt irgendwie zu ihm. Ich hatte vorhin den Eindruck, Dir wäre es am liebsten, er suche sich eine andere Unterkunft.**

**Wie wäre es denn mit einem kleinen Friedensangebot? Wir bringen ihm auch ein Stück Pizza mit und für den Mitternachtsimbiss lassen wir uns Pizzabrot einpacken oder wenn sie das hier nicht machen, dann wenigstens Crissinis. An solchen Abenden brauche ich auch mal was zu knabbern."**

**Ich hebe gleich die Hand, um diese Bestellung aufzugeben, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.**

„Mit Friedensangeboten wirst du bei Kreacher nicht viel ausrichten, das habe ich schon versucht. Aber die Idee mit dem Pizzabrot ist gut. Ich glaube, ich weiß auch noch, wo ich die passende Flasche Wein für diese Gelegenheit aufgehoben habe."

Mir kommt es so vor, als würde es ein ganz wunderbarer Abend werden wollen.

„Weißt du, ich habe ihn geerbt, zusammen mit dem Haus. Kreacher, meine ich. Er ist an mich und das Haus gebunden, aber er hält nicht viel davon, genau wie ich. Er konnte mich nie besonders leiden, aber jetzt hasst er mich. Meine Mutter - du hast sie ja vorhin erlebt - hat ihm sicher jahrelang die Ohren vollgeheult über mich und er war ihr treu ergeben.

Ich kann ihn leider nicht gehen lassen, es wäre zu gefährlich. Er weiß zu viel. Nun ja, ich bete jeden Tag, dass er endlich den Löffel abgibt, aber ich glaube, er bleibt aus Bosheit am Leben, weit über die Jahre eines natürlichen Elfenlebens hinaus, nur um mir täglich reinzureiben, was für eine Enttäuschung ich für meine Eltern war."

Ich bringe ein halbes Lächeln zustande und schlucke den sauren Geschmack herunter, der sich beim Andenken an meine lieben Eltern auf der Zunge bildet.

**"Ja, ja, die lieben Probleme mit Eltern und ihren Erwartungshaltungen. Ich glaube, fast die ganze Menschheit kämpft damit. Aber als wir gegangen sind, war sie doch ganz friedlich. Ich denke, das hält noch ein paar Tage an. Falls der Terz wieder anfängt, kannst Du sie ja fragen, ob ich mal wieder vorbeischauen soll", grinse ich ihn an, gleich scheint sich seine Stimmung ein bisschen zu bessern.**

**Mich beschleicht der Eindruck, dass ihm dies ohnehin ganz lieb wäre und ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte ihn auch gerne wieder treffen, auf ein Glas Wein, einen Kaffee oder auch mal eine Partie Schach oder Backgammon.**

„Cool", sage ich beeindruckt. „Du scheinst ein Händchen zu haben im Umgang mit ihr. Ich denke, dieser Kontakt sollte unbedingt gepflegt werden."

Dabei grinse ich vergnügt, es ist so erholsam, dass mal jemand dieses vermaledeite Portrait zum Schweigen gebracht hat.

„Wollen wir dann?"

Ich winke den Kellner herbei, um die Rechnung zu bestellen.

„Hast du eigentlich Muggelgeld dabei? Ich meine, ich lade dich natürlich ein, du kriegst es in Zauberergold wieder, aber - ich komm' in letzter Zeit nur noch selten zu Gringotts", sage ich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Meistens muss ich Remus schicken, und der würde natürlich den Braten riechen, wenn ich ihn um Muggelgeld bitten würde."

Wenn ich nicht gerade in Begleitung wäre, würde ich ohne jede Skrupel den komischen Geldspielautomaten in der Ecke manipulieren, aber das wäre mir jetzt doch irgendwie peinlich. Bei dem Wort Remus horcht sie auf.

**"Aber natürlich habe ich Geld dabei, EC-Karte und Kredit-Karte auch, aber so hoch wird unsere Rechnung hoffentlich nicht ausfallen, denke ich doch."**

**Wie kommt er nur auf eine so dumme Frage?**

**"Daniels Eltern bezahlen mich ganz normal. Ich brauche so gut wie keine andere Währung, das würde nicht so recht zu meiner Tarnung passen."**

**Aha, jetzt kommt's raus, ich habe mich vorhin nicht geirrt, dass da eine kleiner Hauch Werwolf in der Luft lag.**

**"Du sprichst jetzt nicht zufällig von meinem Ex-Kollegen?"**

**Ich versuche mir die beiden nebeneinander vorzustellen und komme zu dem Schluss, dass sie annähernd ein Jahrgang sein könnten.**

**"Ihr seid nicht zufällig miteinander verwandt?" ****Ich beuge mich vor, damit unsere Umwelt möglichst wenig davon mitbekommt, ****"Ich meine, wegen Eures jeweiligen Alter Ego?"**

Ich lächle und nicke, als sie nach dem Ex-Kollegen fragt. Komische Bezeichnung, ich habe fast vergessen, dass die beiden ja ein gemeinsames Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet haben.

„Nein, nicht verwandt - jedenfalls nicht genetisch. Seelisch und moralisch vielleicht schon - ein bisschen. Auch davon kann ich dir nachher gerne mehr erzählen, wenn du magst."

Ich glaube, ich könnte heute eine Menge Dinge erzählen. Remus ist ein Thema, über das ich sehr gerne rede, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihm das wahnsinnig peinlich wäre, wenn er es wüsste. Er wohnt jetzt wieder bei mir, aber leider ist er oft für den Orden unterwegs. Dumbledore schickt ihn zu den Werwölfen … ich hasse es, wenn er fort ist. Ich habe immer Angst um ihn. Nicht, dass er sich nicht zu helfen wüsste. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass er ohne mich klarkommt. Aber trotzdem vermisse ich ihn und mache mir Sorgen.

Sein „Job" ist fast so gefährlich wie Severus', auch er gehorcht Dumbledore, ohne zu murren - und auch seinen Verlust könnte ich kaum ertragen, wenn es soweit käme. Genauso wenig wie den von Severus. Es ist so ungerecht, dass alle, die ich liebe, sich ständig in Gefahr begeben, und ich, der so viel tun möchte und so viele offene Rechnungen zu begleichen hat, in sicherer Verwahrung hinter den düsteren Mauern meines Elternhauses bleiben muss.

**Aber klar mag ich gerne mehr über meinen außergewöhnlichen Kollegen hören und auch sprechen. Ich wundere mich, wie sich hier gerade mehrere Kreise schließen.**

**"Als ich mich auf das Abenteuer Hogwarts eingelassen habe, hatte ich schon erwartet, dass es interessant würde, aber es scheint sich aufregender zu entwickeln, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."**

**Der Kellner kommt mit der Rechnung und dem Doggybag angewackelt. Ich zücke das Portemonnaie aus der Gesäßtasche und lege den Betrag und ein angemessenes Trinkgeld auf den Tisch.**

**Wir helfen uns gegenseitig in die Klamotten, so funktioniert es viel schneller. Man schaut uns interessiert dabei zu und wir verabschieden uns höflich. Der Antwort nach, dürften wir uns öfters hier blicken lassen, ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Das Essen hat wirklich vorzüglich geschmeckt, gemütlich ist es auch und man war sehr diskret uns gegenüber. Ich lasse mir Visitenkarten mitgeben für Empfehlungen und die Leutchen strahlen mich dankbar an.**

**Unsere Vorräte sind flugs im Koffer verstaut, dann brechen wir auf. Die Landstraße schlängelt sich zwischen Feldern, Wiesen und leichten Hügeln hindurch. Ich nutze die volle Breite der Fahrspur aus, so macht die kurvige Strecke erst richtig Spaß. Ich kann es hören, wie er atmet, dass er am liebsten juchzen möchte, wenn wir eine Biegung richtig schön in Schräglage nehmen. Bei aller Vorsicht, lasse ich mir dies nicht nehmen.**

Von mir aus könnte es noch eine Weile so weitergehen. Ich genieße es in vollen Zügen, wieder auf der Straße zu sein. Es wird schon langsam dunkel und als wir London erreichen, ist es Nacht. Ich liebe diese Stadt bei Nacht. Wenn die Zeiten nicht so finster wären, würde ich sie noch mehr lieben. Mit leisem Bedauern stelle ich fest, dass wir das Zentrum schon bald wieder hinter uns lassen und uns der eher heruntergekommene Gegend nähern, in der ich jetzt wohne.

Alles widersetzt sich in mir, von diesem Motorrad abzusteigen, als wir vor meinem Haus halten. Fast möchte ich sie bitten, wieder Gas zu geben und für immer von hier zu verduften. Aber es geht ja nicht. Ich muss diese Gruft wieder hüten, damit Dumbledore sein Hauptquartier nicht verlegen muss. Wieder einmal verfluche ich still meine voreilige Klappe. Hätte ich bloß geschwiegen, anstatt mich förmlich aufzudrängen mit diesem Haus, nur weil ich unbedingt etwas beitragen wollte. Ich könnte wieder quer durch die Welt unterwegs sein … vielleicht weniger gepflegt und nicht so gut genährt, aber frei.

Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich es alleine gelassen habe. Das darf ich eigentlich nicht. Aber mit ihr an meiner Seite fühle ich mich auf einmal sehr sicher. Sie würde jeden Eindringling ausschalten, so wie sie Mama zum Schweigen gebracht hat. Leise öffne ich die verschiedenen von außen zu bedienenden Verschlussmechanismen und trete in die pechschwarze Halle ein. Es ist keine fremde Präsenz zu spüren außer ihre, als sie hinter mir eintritt.

* * *

noch stehen Euch zwei Kapitel bevor ... 


	5. Aufklaerung

_**5. Aufklärung**_

**Als wir in London ankommen, entschließe ich mich noch zu einer Extra-Runde an die Stellen, wo in den letzten Jahren neu gebaut worden ist und wovon ich ausgehe, dass er es noch nicht gesehen hat. Zu einigen der Neuerungen kann ich auch ein paar Erklärungen geben. Aber das alles scheint Sirius weniger zu interessieren, wir sind schon wieder zu nahe an seinem Ersatz-Gefängnis, anders kann ich das nicht betrachten.**

**Armer Kerl, wird von seiner Familie auch nach ihrem Tod noch drangsaliert, nicht schön. So es das Wetter und die Umstände zulassen, werde ich ihn entführen so oft ich nur kann. Aber ich glaube fast, es reicht schon, wenn man ihm regelmäßig Gesellschaft leistet. Vielleicht sollte ich Bildbände mitbringen, dann kann er wenigstens in Gedanken Ausflüge machen an ferne Orte.**

**Wie er so widerwillig von der Maschine steigt, kommt er mir vor wie ein alter Mann und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass wir zurückkehren mussten. Ich nehme den Koffer wieder mit hinein, damit er sich nicht auf offener Straße entblättern muss.**

**Es ist stockdunkel und es riecht nach kaltem, leicht feuchtem Mauerwerk, weil hier lange Zeit nicht geheizt worden ist. Fast gleichzeitig illuminieren sein Zauberstab und die Flamme in meiner Hand den Gang. Wie schleichen zur Küche, wie die ungezogenen Kinder, die sich nicht von den Eltern erwischen lassen wollen, weil sie zu spät nach hause kommen.**

Kaum habe ich die Tür hinter ihr wieder verriegelt, ist dieses Gefängnisgefühl auch wieder da. Es ist größer als die Zelle in Askaban, und etwas besser ausgestattet, das muss ich zugeben. Statt der seelensaugenden Dementoren habe ich hier die Ahnenportraits und Kreacher - aber immerhin auch Besuch von Freunden und Seidenschnabel.

Tage wie der heute machen das Leben erträglicher. Nachdem ich in der Küche Licht gemacht und ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet habe, pellen wir uns wieder aus der Motorradkluft, unterstützen uns dabei gegenseitig, wobei ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl entsteht, als würden wir uns schon eine Ewigkeit kennen und dies hier kommt mir plötzlich wie eine täglich eingespielte Routine vor.

Ist das nicht eigenartig? Es ist so unwirklich, wie einer von diesen Träumen, in denen man plötzlich fliegen kann, wenn man es nur richtig will. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, warum ich das jetzt tue, greife ich ihre Hände, ziehe sie in meine Arme und halte sie einen kurzen Moment ganz fest.

„Danke für diesen wunderschönen Ausritt, du hast meinen Tag gerettet", raune ich ihr ins Ohr und merke, wie sie ganz leicht erzittert unter dieser plötzlichen Nähe. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie damit nicht erschreckt, aber ich lasse sie nicht los, halte sie ganz einfach weiter sicher und geborgen und warte, bis sie sich wieder entspannt. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass auch sie viel zu wenig von solchen einfachen Gesten der Zuneigung erfährt. Wenn sie will, kann sie davon bekommen, wann immer sie es möchte. Ich habe reichlich davon zu verteilen, aber selten Gelegenheit.

**Das gegenseitige Ausziehen klappt, als hätten wir es eingeübt - und es macht Spaß. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich zunehmend Lust weiterzumachen, aber Sirius ist Snapes Freund und ich mische mich aus Prinzip nicht in andere Beziehungen ein.**

**Obwohl...? Hat Severus nicht etwas interessantes zu diesem Thema gesagt? Doch hat er, aber ich will auf keinen Fall die erstbeste Gelegenheit ausnutzen, ich käme mir fürchterlich schäbig vor. Ich würde ja gerne noch ein bisschen streicheln oder Händchen halten, in aller Unschuld eben, habe aber die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das von Männern gerne missverstanden wird und darauf möchte ich es nicht ankommen lassen.**

**Doch ohne zu fragen, zieht er mich einfach an sich und hält mich auch ein Weilchen an sich gedrückt, ohne dass ich das Gefühl haben muss, mich nicht jederzeit aus der Umarmung befreien zu können. Meine Güte, habe ich wirklich so laut gedacht, dass er es hören konnte?**

**Seine Worte sind so lieb und kommen von Herzen, in Gedanken verspreche ich, ihn öfters aus seinem Asyl zu befreien. Ich kann gar nicht anders, muss ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange geben: "Keine Ursache, mein Lieber, auch für mich war heute ein besonderer Tag. So ein Internat verleitet einen auch schon mal zu Ausbrüchen, vor allen Dingen bei der gereizten Stimmung."**

**Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ziehe ich sanft seine Stirn an meine und wir verharren für einen Augenblick in dieser Haltung. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Dich tun, als nur Dich ab und an zu entführen. Wenn so viele an Deine Unschuld glauben, gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit auf eine Revision oder Wiederaufnahme Deines Verfahrens?"**

„Tja, so viele sind es nicht. Die meisten glauben immer noch, dass ich schuldig sei. Das Ministerium hält natürlich hinter dem Berg, dass es gewisse Zweifel gibt. Das Dumme ist, dass es gar kein Verfahren gegeben hat, an das man wieder anknüpfen könnte - und das wollen sie ebenfalls vertuschen. Sie haben mich am Tatort erwischt und eingelocht, ohne zu fragen. Ich war in dem Augenblick etwas neben mir, muss ich gestehen. Es war so … unfassbar, dieser Augenblick, als ich erkannte, wie ich reingelegt worden bin, und die Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen hatte, weil ich dem Falschen vertraut hatte. Ich habe meine besten Freunde ans Messer geliefert und jemandem anvertraut, von dem ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre … Als ich wieder ganz bei Sinnen war, war es zu spät … aber vielleicht sollte ich diese Geschichte doch lieber von vorne erzählen, damit du den Faden nicht verlierst. Ich geh nur schnell den Wein holen, dann können wir es uns gemütlich machen."

Ich verschwinde im Keller und komme mit zwei Flaschen Rotwein zurück - trockener, italienischer, passend zum Pizzabrot. Ich entkorke die erste Flasche, schenke zwei Gläser ein und reiche ihr eines.

**"Wie bitte?", ich glaube mich verhört zu haben. Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was sind denn das für Verhältnisse? Das ist ja allerschlimmste Willkür, da müsste man doch glatt Amnesty International einschalten. Als Sirius den Raum verlassen hat, muss ich einfach anfangen zu lachen: wie die vom Zaubereiministerium wohl aus der Wäsche schauen würden, wenn vor deren Haustür Demos gegen eine solche Vorgehensweise stattfinden würden.**

**Mit dem Weinglas in der Hand, bitte ich Sirius, seinen Elfen herbei zu rufen und überreiche dem seine Pizzaschachtel, mit der Bitte, sich einen schönen Abend zu machen und den Hausherrn und mich ungestört reden zu lassen.**

**Wir machen es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich und ich berichte ihm von der Menschenrechtsorganisation, die ein Auge auf Unrechtssysteme hat, und mit ihren veröffentlichten Berichten und Demonstrationen schon viel bewirken konnte. Doch, die Vorstellung, mit Transparenten vor dem Ministerium auf- und abzumarschieren, bewirkt auch beim Hausherrn einen Erheiterungsanfall.**

„Oh ja, das wäre was. Wenn ein Haufen Muggel mit Plakaten vor dem Zaubereiministerium aufmarschieren würden. Fudge möchte ich dabei sehen, wenn sie draußen für meine Freiheit demonstrieren. Aber … leider glauben sogar die meisten Muggel, dass ich ein gemeiner Massenmörder bin, der vor nichts zurückschreckt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat eine Warnung an den Premierminister der Muggel herausgegeben und die suchen mich ebenfalls. Du unterhältst dich hier - ohne angeben zu wollen - wahrscheinlich mit dem meistgesuchten Mann in ganz Groß-Britannien. Die Muggel sind in diesen Fall involviert, denn als ich gefasst wurde, hatte mein alter Kumpel Peter kurz zuvor die halbe Straße in die Luft gesprengt und zwölf unbeteiligte Muggel getötet, bei dem Versuch, mir zu entkommen. Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten … müssen zugenommen haben in der Zeit, als wir uns nicht mehr so oft sahen. In der Schule war er jedenfalls immer ziemlich schwach, wir haben ihm immer helfen müssen, Remus, James und ich …"

Und dann beginne ich die ganze Geschichte von vorne. Von unserer verschworenen Gemeinschaft in der Schule und der heimlichen Animagie - weil sich ein Werwolf unter uns befand. Von dem Verrückten, der sich Lord Voldemort nennt, von seinen fanatischen Ideen und seiner Machtergreifung, von der Widerstandsbewegung, die Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen hat, von den Todessern, die hinter uns her waren, der Prophezeiung, die dazu führte, dass Lily, James und Harry ins Visier dieses Spinners gerieten (ich lasse aus, dass Severus damals auf der anderen Seite war und seinen Teil beigetragen hat zu der Tragödie, das soll er ihr ruhig selbst eines Tages sagen), von dem wundervollen Plan, die drei zu verstecken und von meiner Super-Idee, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen.

„Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wer der Verräter war. Peter hat den Verdacht sehr geschickt auf Remus gelenkt, der sich zu dieser Zeit recht eigenartig benahm - was ebenfalls Peters Werk war. Er hat Remus gegen mich aufgehetzt, so dass dieser glaubte, ich sei der Verräter. Das hat er auch James gegenüber erwähnt. James war darüber so aufgebracht, dass er Remus rausgeworfen und ihm schlimme Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hat. Lily hat noch versucht, zu vermitteln, aber er war zu wütend. James wusste, dass ich ihn niemals verraten würde. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit, unsere Gemeinschaft zerbrach, Freunde wurden zu Feinden, Mitglieder des Ordens wurden der Reihe nach umgebracht … und ich dachte, die beste Art, Lily, James und Harry zu schützen sei, mich als Geheimniswahrer zu präsentieren, das Geheimnis aber sicher in dem kleinen, harmlosen, untalentierten Peter zu verwahren, an den auch wirklich keiner gedacht hätte als möglichen Geheimniswahrer. Es war so klug überlegt, ich war so überzeugt davon, dass das ein supergenialer Coup wäre. Ich muss wirklich zu heiß gebadet worden sein, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe …

An dem Abend, als es passierte, hatte ich plötzlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Ich wollte Peter besuchen, auch er war sicher versteckt und ich war sein Geheimniswahrer. Aber er war nicht da. Die Wohnung war leer, aber es gab keine Anzeichen einer gewaltsamen Entführung. Er hätte aber da sein müssen. Es war vereinbart, dass er sein Versteck nie alleine verlassen würde in dieser Zeit. Da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass er der Verräter war. Und ich hatte ihn zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht, hatte James und Lily von der Idee überzeugt."

Es fällt mir sehr schwer, weiterzusprechen, meine Augen füllen sich wieder einmal mit Tränen der Reue, die ich einfach nicht zurückhalten kann.

„Als ich zu ihrem Haus kam, war schon alles vorbei. Meine Freunde waren tot, doch Harry hatte irgendwie überlebt. Ich war wie von Sinnen vor Schmerz. Ich wollte Peter töten, das war mein einziger Gedanke. Ich übergab Harry an Hagrid, zusammen mit meinem Motorrad. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht mehr brauche, weil ich wusste, dass sie mich so oder so für den Tod der Potters verantwortlich machen würden. Ich hatte nur noch das eine Ziel, den Verräter zur Strecke zu bringen, bevor sie mich töten.

Leider war ich in keiner guten Verfassung. Ich war so durcheinander, dass ich zu spät begriffen habe, was Peter plante, als ich ihn im Herzen Londons gestellt hatte. Er hat mich immer noch beschuldigt, lauthals und vor etlichen Augenzeugen. Dann hat er mit einem gezielten Fluch das totale Chaos gestiftet und ist in der Kanalisation verschwunden, natürlich nicht, ohne noch ein ultimatives Beweisstück für meine Schuld zurückzulassen: seinen rechten Zeigefinger. So viel Mumm hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut. Oder so viel Gerissenheit, solche Durchtriebenheit und Falschheit. Er hat das alles wunderbar eingefädelt und wir sind ihm alle auf den Leim gekrochen.

Aber … wahrscheinlich ist der Plan nicht von ihm. So kreativ war er nie. Ich nehme an, Voldemort hat das meiste davon ausgedacht - mit Hilfe von Malfoy und ein paar anderen klugen Köpfen. Vielleicht war sogar meine Cousine Bellatrix beteiligt, sie kann fantastisch Intrigen spinnen."

„Ja, meine Cousine", bestätige ich, als ich ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerke. „Du hast bestimmt von ihr gehört, sie war es, die mit ein paar anderen Todessern die Eltern von Neville bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat. Sie und ihre Schwester Narcissa und sogar mein Bruder waren alle in dem Club Mitglieder.

Meine ganze Familie hing mehr oder weniger mit drin. Nur ich war auf der anderen Seite. Und meine andere Cousine Andromeda, die einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet und sich damit selbst aus der Familie hinausgekegelt hat - sie haben sich nach Amerika abgesetzt, sind aber nach dem Krieg, als sich hier die Wogen wieder geglättet hatten, zurückgekommen. Ihre Tochter Nymphadora ist Aurorin geworden und gehört jetzt auch zu Dumbledores Orden - ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser schwarzen Familiengeschichte", beende ich meine Ausführungen.

**Ich höre mir die ganze Geschichte an. Sirius scheint alles auf einmal auskotzen zu wollen, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele lastet, es duldet keine Unterbrechung, es muss raus. Alles was ich derzeit für ihn tun kann, ist meine Hand auf seine legen und so meine Anteilnahme zeigen.**

**Eine ganze Weile muss ich darüber nachdenken, wie sehr das Verhalten eines Mächtigen das oder die Leben anderer beeinflussen kann.**

**Gleich darauf stellt sich bei mir wieder das schlechte Gewissen ein, wie viele Leben ich wohl mit dem Mist, den ich verbockt hab, beeinträchtigt habe. Dass dies schon mehrere Tausend Jahre her ist und dass auf dem Olymp jeder mit den Leben der Menschen gespielt hat, mildert meine Schuld kein bisschen.**

**Mein Bemühen, denjenigen zu helfen, die sich in einer solchen, fast ausweglosen Situation befinden, ist meine Sühne und eine Aufgabe, die ich gerne angenommen habe, als ich in der Lage war, meine Sünden zu erkennen. Nie mehr habe ich es gewagt, in die großen Geschehnisse einzugreifen, aus Angst, wieder nichts als Fehler zu produzieren. Außerdem durfte und darf ich meine Deckung nicht aufgeben, meine Aufgabe liegt in der Arbeit im Hintergrund.**

**"Ich muss die Kinder stark machen, noch viel mehr als bisher", denke ich laut nach, "ihr Bewusstsein stärken, den richtigen Weg zu gehen, nicht den einfachen, das ist die bester aller Waffen in einer solchen Situation."**

**Während ich nachdenklich an meinem Glas nippe, fallen mir die Sätze zu seiner Verwandtschaft ein und wie er über sie gesprochen hat.**

**"Sag einmal, sehe ich das richtig, dass Du das weiße Schaf der Familie Black bist? Und wo gehört Asteria da hinein? Von ihrer Art und Einstellung her, scheint sie mir auch ein weißes Schaf zu sein und zu deiner Cousine Andromeda zu gehören, aber Du hast von Nymphadora gesprochen, als wäre sie ein Einzelkind."**

**Als mir die Reihe der Namen so durch den Kopf geht, muss ich unwillkürlich grinsen, kommt mir irgendwie verdammt bekannt vor, wir werden doch nicht miteinander verwandt sein?**

„Mäh", sage ich mit einem spöttischen verzogenen Mundwinkel. „Ja, ich war ein Schaf, eines, das den Namen Black nicht verdient hat - haben sie gesagt. Viel zu liberal eingestellt, kein Sinn für das Familienmotto oder die Reinerhaltung unseres Blutes. Keine Lust, sich unterzuordnen oder an die Märchen zu glauben, die sie uns eingeimpft haben. Oder die Frau zu heiraten, die sie für mich aussuchen wollten. Ich bin abgehauen, da haben sie mich dann endgültig aus dem Stammbaum entfernt. Nun, Andromeda ist nicht abgehauen, aber der ging es auch nicht besser. Asteria gehört zu ihr, das hast du schon richtig erkannt, Nymphadora ist kein Einzelkind, tut mir Leid, wenn ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt habe."

Sie sind wie Geschwister aufgewachsen und so nahe miteinander verwandt, dass ich es nur als eine kleine Lüge empfinde. Sie ist Andromedas Tochter, viel mehr als meine oder Narcissas. Besser, sie erfährt es nie. Oder wenn, dann von Andromeda, wenn es eines Tages Zeit dafür ist. Das muss Andra entscheiden. Ich werde ihre Identität nicht preisgeben und Gefahr laufen, dass irgendwem irgendwas im falschen Moment herausrutscht. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Narcissa es auch nicht tun wird. Schätze, sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, dass es einen lebenden Beweis unserer früheren Liebesbeziehung gibt.

Ich hebe mein Glas und nehme einen tiefen Zug.

„Bewusstsein stärken - das hat Dumbledore sich auch immer auf die Fahnen geschrieben. Die Kinder stark machen, damit sie den richtigen Weg wählen, nicht unbedingt den leichten. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Weg leicht ist, den man geht, wenn man den Dunklen Lord wählt. Ich glaube, er geht mit seinen Anhängern nicht viel besser um als mit seinen Feinden. Mein Bruder hat wohl etwas getan, was ihm nicht gefallen hat - oder vielmehr, er hat etwas nicht getan, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Das hat ihn genauso das Leben gekostet, als hätte er sich gleich auf die andere Seite gestellt. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch leben, wenn er die richtige Seite gewählt hätte. Ich habe nicht herausfinden können, was er getan oder nicht getan hat. Bella hat ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht über meinen Bruder und mich, aus denen ich entnehmen konnte, dass er bei irgendeiner Sache gekniffen hat und aussteigen wollte. Aber bei Lord Voldemort steigt man nicht aus, jedenfalls nicht lebendig."

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck. Es tut weh, immer noch. Der kleine, brave Regulus, der immer nur gemacht hat, was die Eltern wollten und selten versucht hat, selbständig zu denken. Er war kein schlechter Mensch, nur ein Schaf.

**Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl, aus der Familie ausgestoßen zu werden.**

**Trotzdem wird überdeutlich, wie stark die brüderlichen Bande zwischen ihnen waren, auch wenn sie sich auf unterschiedliche Seiten geschlagen haben. Aber das Schicksal seines Bruders beweist mir, dass sie sich dem Wesen nach doch nicht so unterschieden haben, immerhin scheint er Gewissen bewiesen zu haben. Jedenfalls schwingt in Sirius' Stimme echte Trauer mit, ich habe das starke Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten, nur die passenden Worte wollen mir nicht einfallen.**

**Ich stelle mein Glas ab und rutsche auf dem Boden hinter ihn, lege ein Bein auf seine andere Seite, ziehe ihn sachte mit dem Rücken an meine Brust. Er scheint so in Gedanken an die schreckliche Vergangenheit, dass er gar nicht richtig mitbekommt, was ich da mache. Erst als ich meine Hände unter seinen Armen durchschiebe und auf seinen Bauch lege, dreht er sich nach mir um, schaut mich fragend an, lässt sich schließlich ein wenig gegen mich sinken, entspannt sich nach und nach.**

**Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um ein Gespür dafür zu entwickeln, was ein anderer gerade dringend nötig hat. Aber jetzt bin ich gewissermaßen stolz darauf und gebe es gerne, einfach so und ganz ohne Hintergedanken, und er braucht gerade besonders viel Halt.**

**Eine ganze Weile schauen wir schweigend dem Tanz der Flammen zu.**

**Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und kreisen um seine Bemerkung, was Dumbledore sich auf die Fahne geschrieben hat. Für mein Empfinden wird innerhalb des Schulbetriebes nicht viel davon umgesetzt. Sonst hätte ich kaum Grund an Severus' Unterrichtsmethoden herum zu kritteln. Oder das Ding mit dem Geschichtsunterricht ... einfach unmöglich. Aber der Gipfel ist diese Ziege vom Ministerium. Die Frau führt nichts Gutes im Schilde. Seit Ewigkeiten ist sie das erste Wesen, was starke Gelüste in mir hervorruft, sie ohne Schutz anzusehen. Sie stellt nicht nur die Geduld der Schüler auf eine harte Probe. Selbst bei Minerva habe ich schon starke Tendenzen unverhohlener Abneigung bemerkt.**

_Toujours pur,_ geistert noch immer durch meine Gedanken. Regulus, der hat den Scheiß geglaubt. Was sind wir Blacks doch was Besonderes mit unserer reinblütigen Ahnentafel bis ins elfte Jahrhundert. Unsere Wurzeln sind älter als die von Hogwarts, und das will doch was heißen. So'n Quatsch. Okay, irgendwer hat sich die Mühe gemacht, das aufzuschreiben und weiterzugeben. Das ist es, was uns so besonders macht.

Wir konnten schreiben, schon im elften Jahrhundert. Toll. Eine ganz tolle Leistung. Ich wette, das was uns „reinblütig" macht, ist, dass die anderen, die die nicht mitgemacht haben und Muggel oder Muggelgeborene geheiratet haben, einfach aus den Aufzeichnungen getilgt wurden. All die vielen kleinen Löcher in dem Teppich, die komischen Flecken und Schwärzungen in den Pergamenten … es ist so armselig. Es beweist doch nur, dass sie keinerlei Familiensinn besaßen, sondern allein darauf aus waren, den äußeren Schein zu bewahren.

_Mir_ haben sie vorgeworfen, ich hätte keinen Familiensinn, weil ich mich nicht mit so einer Zicke verkuppeln lassen wollte. Und weil ich zu Andromeda gehalten habe, als sie Ted geheiratet hat.

Aber Regulus, der hatte welchen. Ist bei den Todessern eingetreten und daran krepiert. Mir ist schon wieder danach, irgendwas zu zerschmeißen aus Frust über diese bescheuerte Rassisten-Bande.

Da spüre ich auf einmal, wie Georgia mich umfängt. Es ist im ersten Moment verwirrend, weil ich gar nicht gemerkt habe, dass sie sich hinter mich gesetzt hat. Erst will ich nicht richtig, aber dann spüre ich doch, wie gut es tut, einfach nur gehalten zu werden und lasse mich drauf ein. Tanke ein bisschen von ihrer Wärme und Energie. Beruhige mich wieder und schiebe die Vergangenheit von mir. Ist alles nicht mehr wahr. Tangiert mich nicht mehr. Ich lebe noch.

* * *

Es geht immer noch weiter ... 


	6. Tiefe Einsichten

_**6. Tiefe Einsichten**_

**Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, weil ich spüre, wie Sirius sich von seinen loslöst. So ist es gut, alles an ihm wird freier und leichter. So gut ich es kann, beobachte ich sein Gesicht, wie sich der Ärger verzieht und sich der verbissene Zug um den Mund entspannt, sich die Sorgenfalten mildern, Frieden kehrt in seine Miene ein. Schließlich zeigt sich sehr viel von dem attraktiven Jungen von einst.**

**Ich versuche, seinem Inneren noch etwas mehr Gleichgewicht zu verleihen und sage immer wieder kaum hörbar: "Du hast Deine eigene Geschichte – Du wirst Dein eigenes Haus aufbauen."**

**Fast möchte ich ihm wiegen, wie man es mit kleinen Kindern macht, um sie zu beruhigen. Als er seine Hände auf meine legt, finde ich den Mut etwas anzusprechen, weswegen ich ihn aufgesucht habe.**

**"Sirius?", raune ich ihm sachte zu, "Eigentlich wollte ich Dich um etwas bitten, ob Du mir beschreiben kannst, wie es war, als der wahre Severus aus den vielen Schichten seines Schneckenhauses herauskam."**

**Er bleibt ganz ruhig liegen, zieht nur die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen.**

**"Ich habe das Gefühl, es muss so ähnlich gewesen sein, wie Du Dich gerade von den Altlasten befreit hast", flüstere ich seinem Ohr zu und muss dabei lächeln, ****"Es ist ein wunderbarer Moment."**

**Und es ist ein bemerkenswerter Anblick. Je länger ich mir diese "neuen" Züge betrachte, um so mehr glaube ich eine Überblendung von Severus' entspanntem Gesicht erkennen zu können.**

Ich muss überlegen, wie ich diese Frage am besten beantworten kann. Wo hat es angefangen?

„Es war … ein denkwürdiger Abend. Das erste Mal, dass er der letzte war, der ging. Er ist sonst nie so lange geblieben. Alle anderen waren fort, er hat noch hier gesessen und sein Bier genippt. Dann habe ich ihm noch was zu Essen gegeben. Er kam später und hat deshalb nicht an der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit teilgenommen. Wir haben geredet, ein bisschen was von unserer Schulzeit aufgearbeitet. Und mir war danach, ihn zu verführen, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Ich war allein und hatte nicht die geringste Lust, allein zu bleiben. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und ein paar Streicheleinheiten austauschen. Er hat mir erlaubt, ihn zu berühren und seinen Rücken zu massieren. Dabei ist es passiert. Die weiße Magie hat angefangen zu wirken, ist durch uns beide hindurchgeflossen und hat uns miteinander verbunden. Er ist fast ohnmächtig geworden dabei, hat sich ganz und gar entspannt und ich hab ihn aufgefangen. Ja, so ähnlich wie das hier. Es war so heftig, wie ich es noch nie zuvor mit jemand anderem erlebt habe. Ein absolut magischer Moment. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich da anfange, aber es war wunderbar. Und ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder aufhört. Er auch nicht."

Leise lächelnd erinnere ich mich daran, wie wir uns danach wiedergesehen haben. Es war so aufregend. So unglaublich. Total berauschend.

**Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln, ja, mit Sicherheit war dies ein denkwürdiger Abend.**

**So, so, ihr habt von eure Schulzeit aufgearbeitet. Es klingt, als wäre dies bitter nötig gewesen, aber ganz bestimmt werde ich heute nicht danach fragen, keinesfalls möchte ich noch einmal alte Wunden aufreißen.**

**"Ich denke, es bedeutet schon sehr viel, dass er sich überhaupt hat berühren lassen", meine ich schmunzelnd, "Aber Berührungen haben ihre eigene Magie, die wirklich unter die Haut geht, nicht wahr?"**

**Bei dem Gedanken, wie schnell er sich beruhigt hat, muss ich ihn einfach anlächeln.**

**"Sie wirkt um so heftiger, je länger man darauf ... gewartet hat. Ich denke mal, Ihr beide habt Euch wie verrückt danach gesehnt, berührt zu werden, Ihr brauchtet den Hautkontakt, um Euch lebendig zu fühlen. ****Wenn Ihr es vorher schon geschafft hattet, Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen, dann kann der Endorphin-Schub eine gewaltige Wirkung auf alle Beteiligten haben. Weil dann alle Kanäle offen sind, haut die Magie einen schier aus den Socken. So war es doch?"**

**Sirius legt den Kopf etwas zurück an meine Schulter und nickt schwach, es ist ihm anzusehen, dass er in dieser Erinnerung schwelgt.**

**Ich, für meinen Teil, bin immer noch ein wenig neidisch. Wie gerne hätte ich Mäuschen dabei gespielt, nur zusehen hätte mir schon gereicht. Nun ja, vielleicht ist eines Tages einer von beiden so mutig und mag es mir zeigen, das wäre echt toll.**

„Wie war es eigentlich bei dir? Wann hast du das erste Mal gespürt, dass du sie hast. Dass du sie fließen lassen kannst. Dass du Menschen damit Gutes tun kannst. Als ich es bemerkte, war ich noch ziemlich klein. Sechs oder sieben, glaube ich. Es hat mich fast aus den Latschen gehauen. Und nicht nur mich. Als meine Eltern es bemerkt haben, dass ich meinen Bruder zum Leuchten bringen kann und sind im Dreieck gesprungen. Lange Zeit hab ich dann die Finger davon gelassen, weil ich dachte, es sei was Schlechtes. Sie haben mich so vertrimmt, dass ich die Schläge heute noch spüre. Aber der Sprechende Hut hat die weiße Magie erkannt und mich in ein anderes Haus sortiert. Da war ich dann endgültig unten durch bei meiner Familie. Ein weißes Schaf eben, das in die schwarze Herde einfach nicht hineingepasst hat. Aber es war das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Dadurch konnte ich mich endlich frei entfalten und der werden, der ich bin. Nicht der, den meine Eltern gerne gehabt hätten."

**Oh, oh, jetzt hat er mich! Wie soll ich das erklären, ohne mit der ganzen Wahrheit rauszurücken, auf keinen Fall darf die Zeiträume nennen, in denen sich meine Entwicklung abgespielt hat.**

**"Magie? Hatte ich schon immer und es war für mich vollkommen normal, sie anzuwenden, alle um mich herum taten das, die ganze Sippschaft. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass sie nicht immer zum Besten eingesetzt wurde, es gab auch Eifersucht und Neid, Missgunst und Intrigen.**

**Ich habe mir einiges abgeschaut und rumprobiert. Wie Du Dir vorstellen kannst, nicht unbedingt von den guten Vorbildern. Es war immer gefährlich, sobald mir langweilig wurde. Ich mochte Aufregung um mich herum, wenn es so richtig schön krachte und stürmte und die Wellen hochschlugen, war ich in meinem Element. Nicht gerade ein Beweis für die Anwendung weißer Magie, aber ich denke, sie muss in mir gesteckt haben, ich habe sie nur nicht benutzt.**

**Dass heißt, lass mich mal überlegen ... als ich mein Versteck verlassen hatte und mir diesen Körper geschaffen habe, da hab ich sie wohl zum ersten Mal bewusst eingesetzt.**

**Schon bei dem ersten Menschen, der sich meiner angenommen hat, konnte ich sie dann wahrnehmen. Du musst wissen, viele ganz normale Menschen haben sie, manche können sogar gezielt damit umgehen. Gerade wenn man nichts sieht und geführt werden muss, lernt man sehr, sehr viel über die unsichtbaren Kräfte, die in jedem Menschen stecken.**

**Dies, das Sehen mit den Händen und das richtig Hinhören, hat mir die Welt der Gefühle überhaupt erst aufgeschlossen.**

**Daraufhin habe ich sofort angefangen, damit zu experimentieren, bis auch das Heilen geklappt hat. Natürlich musste ich sehr vorsichtig sein, ich wollte mich nicht unbedingt als magisches Wesen outen. Aber es hat meinem Kharma sehr gut getan, möchte ich in aller Bescheidenheit behaupten."**

Ich muss ein bisschen grinsen. Klingt, als wäre sie wirklich eine ganz schlimme gewesen, irgendwie erinnern mich ihre Erzählungen an Bellatrix. Ob sie … aber nein, kann nicht sein. Sie sagt, sie hat sich diesen Körper erst erschaffen müssen, das heißt, sie ist kein Mensch. Oder wer ist in der Lage, sich einfach einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen? Ich werfe ihr einen verstohlenen Blick von der Seite zu.

Nach Veela sieht sie eigentlich nicht direkt aus. Na, früher oder später finde ich es schon heraus. Aber was sie über die Magie sagt, lässt mich nachdenken. Wie kommt es, dass ich - ein reinblütiger Doppel-Black - diese weiße Magie habe? Ist sie vielleicht etwas, das in uns allen ist, aber nur von wenigen gezielt beherrscht, oder sagen wir benutzt wird? Einhörner beherrschen sie.

Aber wir spielen eigentlich nur damit herum, oder? Lassen uns von ihr als Medium benutzen. Je weniger man eingreift, desto besser wirkt sie. Ist sie vielleicht eine Art Schatten der schwarzen Magie? Der natürliche Gegenpol, der in jedem Ding enthalten ist? Oder ist die schwarze vielleicht einfach nur eine verdorbene und pervertierte Form der weißen, und man entscheidet sich ganz bewusst dafür, sie nicht zu verderben, sondern rein zu halten? Ist das so? Hat ihre Aura noch Schlieren aus ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit? Aber sie scheint mit der Magie wesentlich gezielter umgehen zu können, sie beherrscht sie viel besser als ich.

Ich komme mir fast wie ein blutiger Anfänger vor, dabei war ich immer so stolz auf meine Fähigkeiten. Ganz gut, wenn man mal jemanden trifft, der einen wieder etwas Bescheidenheit lehrt, bevor einem der Kopf zu sehr anschwillt. Ich wünschte, sie wäre mir früher begegnet. Würde gerne wissen, wie sie mit Einhörnern auskommt. Ob ich sie mal danach frage? Warum habe ich mich eigentlich nie gefragt, warum in meinem Zauberstab ein Einhornhaar steckt? Er hat mich gewählt.

Kharma! Hat es meinem Kharma gut getan? Okay, ich muss in früheren Leben eine Menge Scheiße gebaut haben, um dieses hier zu verdienen. Aber wenn man sich durch Leid ein besseres verdienen kann, dann wird das nächste bestimmt klasse.

„Eigentlich glaube ich nicht an Kharma. Aber du scheinst es zu tun. Gibt es das wirklich? Ist es nicht nur eine Fantasie der Menschheit, irgendwann aus diesem jämmerlichen Kreislauf von Tod und Wiedergeburt entkommen zu können?"

**"Oh je, das wird jetzt schwierig zu erklären. Ich benutze das Wort Kharma, weil es die Sache am ehesten trifft und doch von vielen Menschen annähernd verstanden wird. Es geht in erster Linie um die Vervollkommnung des wahren Wesens einer Sache, eines Tieres oder eines Menschen. Das ist unsterblich und schon immer da gewesen. Die Aura ist ein kleiner, wahrnehmbarer Teil davon.**

**Das Handikap ist nur, dass alles Leben vergänglich ist, deswegen muss das wahre Wesen sich immer wieder neue Erscheinungsformen suchen. Seine Aufgabe ist es, so viele Eindrücke und Erfahrungen zu sammeln wie möglich. Erst wenn es alle Erfahrungen gemacht hat, ist es vollkommen und somit besteht keine Notwendigkeit für ein weiteres dingliches Leben.**

**Was die Menschen sich ausgedacht haben, ist die Sache mit dem Zur-Strafe-für-schlechte-Taten-ein-Wurm-werden, damit versuchen sie ein einigermaßen erträgliches Miteinander zu bewirken. Dass das nicht immer den gewünschten Effekt hat, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.**

**Weiße Magie ist die schöpferische Kraft schlechthin und in allem, was uns umgibt, aber am meisten in der Erde selbst. Wir sind nur die Katalysatoren, durch die sie sich ausdrückt. Menschen können lernen, sie aus der Erde zu ziehen, zu sammeln, zu fokussieren und einzusetzen. Hat das Wahre Wesen diese Zusammenhänge gelernt, so wird die Magie ein Bestandteil von ihm. Sie liegt also nicht in den Genen oder im Blut, wie ich schon manchmal dummem Geschwätz entnehmen konnte.**

**Genau das ist der Grund, warum Magier plötzlich in ganz und gar muggelmäßige Familien hineingeboren werden oder umgekehrt."**

**Ich sehe mir meinen Gastgeber an, wie gebannt er mir zuhört, und ich kann einen logischen Kurzschluss nicht zurückhalten.**

**"Oder dass ein weißes Schaf in eine schwarze Herde hineingeboren wird. ****Vielleicht hilft es Dir, nicht allzu sehr mit Deinem Schicksal zu hadern, wenn ich Dir sage, dass es die Entscheidung Deines Wesens war, in diesem Leben so schwierige Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Nicht weil es musste, sondern weil es sich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen fühlte."**

„Weißt du, irgendwie hab ich es immer gewusst. Der ganze Quatsch mit dem reinen Blut - alles nur heiße Luft. Bestätigt meine diesbezüglichen Vermutungen. Der Tag, an dem ich Lily kennenlernte, war der Tag, an dem dieses Lügengebäude in sich zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus.

Und ja, es tröstet schon und gibt einem Kraft, wenn man es so betrachtet. Immerhin bin ich derjenigen von ihnen, der noch lebt. Sie haben mich nicht klein gekriegt. Beschädigt, ja. Aber ich stehe immer noch aufrecht.

Bringst du den Kindern bei, wie man die Energie aus der Erde zieht und sinnvoll nutzt? Ich hab das nie bewusst getan, kannst du mir zeigen, wie es geht?"

Hoffnungsvoll sehe ich sie an.

**Sirius setzt sich auf und dreht sich zu mir um. Mit jedem Funken neuer Erkenntnis, strahlt er mehr und mehr. Ihm geht ein Licht auf, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und mit jedem Wort, das er sagt, wird er lebhafter, euphorischer. Ich könnte heulen vor Begeisterung, wie er das alles aufnimmt.**

**"Du hast meiner Ansicht nach, noch viel mehr erreicht! Du hast am Wesen Deines Bruders etwas geändert, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sein Tod ist bedauerlich, aber wenn man es von einer anderen Warte aus sieht, hat er jetzt eine Chance, sein neues Leben ganz anders anzugehen, vielleicht tut er dies auch schon längst, wer kann das wissen? Dies sollte Dir auch die Trauer über den Abschied erleichtern."**

**Ich weiß, es ist so viel leichter gesagt als getan, aber ein Hoffnungsfunke kann den schlimmsten Verlust lindern.**

**"Aber natürlich bringe ich das den Kindern bei. Oder hast Du tatsächlich angenommen, die lernen 'nur' tanzen bei mir? Für das Energie-Ziehen braucht man als erstes ein gutes Körpergefühl und es gibt keinen besseren Weg, dies zu schulen. Mit dem Singen lernen sie die richtige Atemtechnik ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen, kann spüren, wie es ihm nach unseren Stunden besser geht, dass sie neue Kraft getankt haben und sich besser konzentrieren können, auch auf das Lernen."**

**Er schaut mich mit dem treuesten Dackelblick an, weil ich ihn ein bisschen zappeln lasse.**

**"Und selbstverständlich kannst Du es lernen. Die Grundbegriffe sind eigentlich ganz einfach, der Rest ist ein bisschen Übung und viel Fantasie, über deren Mangel brauchst Du Dich wohl kaum zu beklagen."**

**Ich blinzele ihm wieder zu und er zurück.**

Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes, da hatte Severus völlig Recht. Sie ist zu mir gekommen und hat mein Leben bereichert. Das alles scheint jetzt irgendwie Sinn zu machen, es war wirklich ein Augenöffner. Ich bin froh, dass sie die Kinder unterrichtet, und ganz besonders freut es mich, dass meine Tochter sich ihrem Unterricht nun angeschlossen hat.

Auch für Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen ist es natürlich gut, auf diese Art Magie zu erfahren. Positive Magie. Es wird ihnen Kraft geben für das, was noch vor ihnen liegt. Mit dieser neuen Verteidigungslehrerin scheint das Jahr wohl wieder mal ein hartes zu werden, aber wenn man dem Ruf trauen kann, den dieser Posten genießt, dann müssen sie nur noch bis zum Sommer durchhalten. Kein Lehrer hat dieses Fach länger als ein Jahr unterrichtet.

Warum Severus so scharf auf den Posten ist, wird mir ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. Hoffentlich kriegt er ihn nie. Tränke sind sein Fach, dabei sollte er unbedingt bleiben. Obwohl ich mir wünsche, er würde die Kinder besser behandeln und seine Lehrmethoden mal überdenken.

Am liebsten möchte ich sofort anfangen mit dem Lernen. Vielleicht zeigt sie mir noch ein paar Grundlagen-Übungen, bevor sie wieder gehen muss. Zeit zum Üben habe ich ja nun mehr als genug.

„Und wirst du dann auch regelmäßig kommen und kontrollieren, ob ich es richtig mache?", frage ich halb im Scherz, halb ernst gemeint. Ich will auf jeden Fall, dass sie wiederkommt.

„Vielleicht können wir noch öfter ein bisschen cruisen gehen, wenn das Wetter es erlaubt. Oder zusammen Pizza essen oder selber kochen, wenn es zu kalt und nass draußen ist …"

Setze meinen liebsten Hundeblick auf und hoffe, dass sie dem genauso wenig widerstehen kann, wie die meisten anderen Menschen.

**Ich muss so lachen, wie er da vor mir sitzt und alle Register zieht, um mir ein Versprechen abzunehmen, welches ich in Gedanken schon längst gegeben habe.**

**"Natürlich werde ich kommen, nur öfter als einmal die Woche wird es mir kaum gelingen, mich vom Schulbetrieb loszueisen", ich streichele dem neuen Menschen vor mir über die Wange, "aber wenn Du so begierig bist zu lernen, können wir gleich mit zwei kleinen Übungen anfangen. Eine zur Verbesserung Deines Körpergefühls oder besser für die Körperwahrnehmung und eine zum Wiedererlernen der Bauchatmung. ****Bevor wir anfangen, will ich Dir noch einen kleinen Hinweis geben, unser Inneres weiß alles darüber, wir müssen uns eigentlich nur erinnern, wie es geht. Du hast vorhin etwas ganz wichtiges gesagt, die weiße Magie funktioniert um so besser, je weniger man versucht Einfluss auszuüben. Genau das ist es, man muss lernen, sich bewusst zurück zu nehmen und auf ihre Kraft zu vertrauen."**

**Er nickt bedächtig, ich glaube, er hat wirklich verstanden. Noch ist er ganz hibbelig und er muss sich erst mal etwas runterholen.**

**Die Übung mit Anspannen und Entspannen bestimmter Muskelpartien ist ganz einfach, schwieriger wird es, als er beschreiben soll, was er nach dem Loslassen alles fühlt. Seine erste Hausaufgabe gesteht darin, täglich die Übung zu wiederholen und alle Muskeln nach und nach durchzutesten und anschließend in sich hineinzuhören, was sein Körper ihm zu erzählen hat.**

**Mit Bedauern stelle ich fest, dass in dem Bereich viel aufgearbeitet werden muss. Der Gefängnisaufenthalt hat wohl viel kaputt gemacht, verdorren lassen sozusagen. Aber das bekommen wir schon wieder in den Griff. Ich mache mir eine Gedächtnis-Notiz: Walkman und Luftballons mitbringen nächste Woche.**

**Danach üben wir die Bauchatmung, auf dem Rücken liegend atmet man richtig, das soll er spüren lernen und im Stehen dasselbe nachmachen. Klingt so einfach, aber die meisten Erwachsenen haben sich da viele Fehler angeeignet und es ist verdammt nicht einfach, schlechte Gewohnheiten wieder abzutrainieren.**

**Sirius' Blick fragt mich: ist das Alles? "Ja, für's Erste ist das alles. Aber wenn Du fleißig übst, zeige ich Dir das nächste Mal, was man damit erreichen kann. Übrigens, wenn Du Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hast, kannst Du mit diesen 'Kleinigkeiten' Dir prima selbst helfen, indem Du ganz bewusst den Körper zur Ruhe bringst und ihm zuhörst."**

**Wir bleiben noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin sitzen, trinken Wein, mümmeln Pizzabrot und lauschen dem Knistern der Holzscheite.**

**Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Ich fühle mich so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mein ewiges Versteckspiel konnte ich fast gänzlich aufgeben, ohne dass er auch nur ängstlich reagiert hätte. Obwohl ich mir keiner großen Taten bewusst bin, haben wir viel, sehr viel erreicht. Er ist jetzt so viel ausgeglichener als heute Mittag noch, es ist sensationell. Auch, wie sehr man es ihm ansehen kann ...**

**

* * *

**

Nun seid Ihr am Ende dieser Geschichte angelangt. Ihr alle wisst ja, wie man das kleine lila Knöpfchen bedient, nun macht mal fleißig Gebrauch davon ... ;-)

Rückmeldungen motivieren zum Weiterschreiben


End file.
